Rock Steady
by JazzBox
Summary: -HIATUS- How do you love everything about someone yet hate them at the exact same time? That was one question Ema could never answer. -Klavier&Ema-
1. A Stunning Apearance

**Chapter One:**_** A Stunning Appearance  
**_How do you love everything about someone yet hate them at the exact same time? That was one question Ema could never answer. _Klavier&Ema_

**A/N: **This story is within the canon universe so **beware of spoilers** for case five of the first Phoenix Wright and the entire Apollo Justice series. Just a little warning! Also this fanfic takes place about six months after Apollo Justice--so it's around April or something. xD Other than that, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with Gyakuten Saiban in anyway.

* * *

"Ema…" the voice calling her name was like velvet—so smooth and soft. Somehow through her foggy memory, the voice sounded familiar. Was it a good or bad thing? She didn't know.

"Ema…you have to wake up. It's getting late," the voice was like music. Yes, that was the best way to describe it.

_No, not yet,_ Ema wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come. The darkness that engulfed her was like a secure and comforting blanket.

"You have to wake up soon. Everyone left but us," the voice was far too alluring for its own good. She wanted to see the face of the beautiful voice's owner, but her eyes were heavy with fatigue. Maybe in an hour or two…

"Seriously," the voice had a hint of frustration, but it still managed to stay as gentle as ever.

Wait a minute—the voice was _far_ too familiar in her ears. Could it be…?

"If you don't wake up soon I might just have to kiss you like sleeping beauty and her prince, Fräulein Detective." The voice teased.

She felt herself twitch from the words. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she couldn't be more annoyed with the sight before her. His face was close to hers, a grin plastered across like a Cheshire cat.

"Go away glimmer boy…" she groaned sitting up straight from the desk where she had just been sleeping on. Papers were scattered across her desk from a recent report she was doing and it didn't help that the sun was setting outside the window leaving the city to bask in its orange glow. He was definitely right about it just being the two of them left in the office. Everyone else who was writing up reports in that particular department had gone home or was off investigating other crime scenes.

Her body ached from the position she had slept in—especially the crook of her neck. Hearing the soft chuckle beside her wasn't exactly helping her cranky mood. Giving a heavy sigh, she turned around with the help of her swivel chair to face the man with her arms crossed, "And what brings you here, _Mr. Klavier Gavin_?"

It was easy to see that she never called the man with his first name unless her voice was filled with sarcasm. It didn't matter to her that he was her superior at the work place—she detested the man's playful and cocky attitude. One less that woman fawning over him wouldn't hurt the man.

"Don't be so mean, Fräulein."

Even being near him was exhausting; she had to get away before she lost her badge due to some "accident" happening to Klavier in the near future. Getting up from her chair was the hardest part due to her strained legs, but she managed and soon enough Ema grabbed her usual pink bag and headed for the closest exit. _Goodbye (and hopefully I never see you again) Mr. Gavin_, she thought cynically to herself.

"You don't have to leave in such a hurry." He was following after her, matching her steps with ease.

Ignoring him seemed best—though it required her much effort because she always wanted to say something back. Either way her annoyed expression was enough to provoke him to continue.

"Don't you want to go home or something? Why do you keep following me!" she fumed, not even taking the slightest glance at him for she knew a smile of pure amusement was permanently attached to his face.

"It's not my fault that the parking lot is this way, Fräulein Detective." He countered. Ugh, why weren't there separate parking lots in this building?!

Stepping out the front doors of the precinct, she could already feel the breeze of the late evening. Police cars were still outside like usual and only a few people were out walking around this time of day. She could care less about the scenery because all she wanted to do was get into her craptastic car and go home—her little abode away from the rock star beside her.

Klavier continued following Ema—he claimed they just happened to go the same direction—down the street where she had parked her car in the morning. She couldn't help but notice a familiar face walking her way. It was a man in a black suit and red neck tie to contrast against the dark color. Even though his hair was incredibly spiky that you couldn't help but look, it was the gleaming golden badge on his right lapel that had caught her eye.

"Mr. Wright?" she called out. Ema had clearly forgotten Klavier's presence for a moment.

The man squinted but gave a look of surprise as she got closer and he responded to the call, "Ema! Great to see you."

"You too, Mr. Wright." she smiled. It wasn't forced at all. Her cobalt eyes were still drawn the familiar pin on suit, "Is that a--?"

Phoenix grinned, "Sure is. I got it a while back. The board allowed me to take the bar exam again."

The badge was everything she remembered it to look like ten years ago. Ema couldn't help but be happy for the man she was so grateful towards.

"That's great Mr. Wright."

"Hehe, you don't have to be so formal to me Ema. We've known each other for a while now," he reminded.

"Alright, Mister—I mean, Phoenix." It was a bit awkward coming from her own lips.

"Oh, hey Klavier. I didn't notice you there," Phoenix waved towards the man walking behind Ema.

It seemed she had completely forgotten about him.

"Hey Herr Wright. Congrats on the badge." Klavier said rather awkwardly. Ema couldn't help but think it had to do with the trial eight years ago, but she didn't want to say anything.

"Thanks. So what are you two doing out here anyways?" Phoenix asked politely.

It was a general question, but somehow Ema didn't like how she and Klavier were put into the same sentence, "We—_I_ mean I just got out of work actually. What were you doing here, M—Phoenix." It was hard to get used to.

"I was going to have dinner with a friend, but he just canceled on me just a moment. Something about the precinct…" Phoenix explained to her while shrugging his shoulders.

"I see, well do you want a ride back home?" Ema offered.

Phoenix shook his head, "It's alright. I suggest you drop by at the precinct again though. You'll find a surprise in there." He smiled.

"Hmm?" she didn't understand.

"It's Miles Edgeworth. You remember him, don't you?"

The name brought back a rush of memories for Ema. Both good and unhappy ones alike, "M-M-M-Mr. Edgeworth!? _Mr. Edgeworth_ is here!" last she heard he was in Germany, but he was right here in town.

"Mr. Edgeworth?" Klavier repeated after her. He had heard the name several times before, but he couldn't recall where.

Phoenix laughed, "Ema is a big fan of the guy. You could learn a thing or two about prosecuting from him." He joked. Of course Klavier was a great prosecutor all in all, but he could definitely learn a few professionalism tricks.

"Oh my gosh! I have to see him," Ema looked like she was about to hyperventilate. Klavier had never seen her so excited in the times he worked with her. It didn't even compare to the faint glimmer in her eyes when she talked about her passion with science.

"Well I hear he might be leaving the office soon. Good luck catching him." Phoenix smiled.

"Well, see you later Mr. Wright." She looked like she was about to make a mad dash back to the precinct.

"I better go see this," Klavier gave a half-hearted smile before went to catch up to Ema. He didn't know what to think of this.

After so long she could finally see the man that had help both she and her sister alongside with Phoenix ten years ago. It was like a dream that she didn't want to wake up from. As she was about to reach for the door of the building, someone else had grabbed it before her.

Out came a man that had a certain air about him. He had the same platinum hair that she remembered and those piercing pale brown eyes. His suit different from what she remembered, but it was surely the same color along with his signature cravat. The man was carrying a huge manila folder that looked like it was a bit to fragile to carry so many papers at once.

"Sorry," he mumbled, but she didn't budge. Amazement took over her.

"Mr. Edgeworth…" she blurted out. Like Phoenix, he had obviously aged, but he still looked youthful for a man of thirty-four.

He looked at her, confusion clearly in his face. Ema could only flush in embarrassment. Of course the man didn't remember her. It had been so long. Klavier just stared back and forth between the two from afar, it didn't seem like he was welcome at the moment.

"H-Hi Mr. Edgeworth," she stammered, "It's me, Ema. Ema Skye, do you remember? From ten years ago…" _Please remember,_ was the only thing running through her mind.

"Ema?" he repeated after her. An exasperated smile finally came, "My you've grown. I thought you were Lana at first. I'm surprised. Tens years went by too quickly." A hint of humor was there—it seemed the darkness that haunted him was finally gone.

Though her face was still flushed at his presence, she smiled back.

"How is Lana doing?" Edgeworth asked out of sheer politeness.

"She's doing well. She called me recently. Lana says she's having a great time in Europe as a prosecutor." It was funny how her sister was still so glued to law. It was the only thing that suited Lana it seemed, even after she was let out of prison.

"That's good to hear. And how about yourself?" he glanced at her attire for a moment, "Judging from the lab coat your wearing, have become a forensic scientist?"

From that single question, she suddenly felt like turning around and running away—but she knew she had to answer honestly, even if it seemed like the answer would let him down in her eyes, "A-actually, I'm a homicide detective. I work here and everything."

"I see. Hopefully you're much more competent than Detective Gumshoe." Edgeworth faintly laughed at the inside joke between them. It brought another smile to Ema's nervous expression.

Suddenly, there was that awkward silence she really didn't need at the moment. Ema just wanted to crawl in a hole and never come back out.

"Ahh, I've finally found you Fräulein Detective." Klavier grinned standing next to her.

Ema jumped at the sound of his voice. When did he get here? More importantly: what was he _doing_ here? If he was going to embarrass her in front of Mr. Edgeworth...let's just say he may never see the light of day again.

Klavier turned his direction towards Edgeworth, "So you must be the famed Herr Edgeworth."

"And you are Klavier Gavin, I assume?" Edgeworth didn't seem that amazed from the way he spoke.

"Glad you have heard of me. You are a legend in the office." Klavier said with much more enthusiasm than Edgeworth.

Ema noticed there was a hint of something else in his voice; rivalry maybe? Not that Edgeworth noticed.

"Thank you. I've heard quite a bit of you too, from Wright."

"Nothing from Fräulein Ema I suppose?" Ema elbowed him from the comment, but it was so fast that Edgeworth didn't even get a chance to see it especially with the innocent smile on her face, "Oww! Geez Detective, you don't have to be so rough. Save that for the apartment." He grinned.

Ema gave an appalled look—the heat on her face rising. Edgeworth raised an eyebrow.

"You two have a relationship?" he asked with a slightly curious tone. "You always seemed like the type to go with a prosecutor; especially with your history with Prosecutor Lana and Neil." Edgeworth gave a faint smile since he was happy for her, but Ema reacted differently than he would have expected.

"NO!" Ema protested childishly. She shot a glare towards Klavier. As soon as Mr. Edgeworth leaves, he was so dead.

"Haha, I'm just joking around with her." Klavier laughed.

"I see." Edgeworth seemed slightly monotonous in Klavier point of view, but Ema thought otherwise.

"You are so dead…" Ema whispered fiercely at Klavier.

"Aww, don't be like that, love." He was still keeping a smile on his face.

Edgeworth found their bickering slightly amusing, "Well, I should be going now. I promised I would go visit a friend of mine."

"It was great to see you again Mr. Edgeworth," she smiled, her eyes sparkled in admiration.

"You too, Ema. Say hello to Lana for me. And it was nice to meet you too Gavin."

"Right back at you, Herr Edgeworth."

Ema mused at the fact that Edgeworth looked so much more professional than the famed, Klavier Gavin. It just proved who was better.

As soon as Ema was sure Edgeworth was out of earshot, she turned to Klavier and gave her worst death glare yet. He flinched.

"You…" she had just remembered the embarrassment she faced in front of her beloved Edgeworth because of the stupid man in front her.

"What?" he tried to act confused but she could see right through it.

"Don't you play innocent on me you glimmerous fop!" Ema fumed, "You tried to make a fool out of me in front of Mr. Edgeworth!"

"He's not _that_ great." Klavier rolled his eyes.

"Like you would know! He's much more superior to the likes of you." Her voice was full of confidence as she crossed her arms. It was getting rather chilly outside despite the summer weather during the afternoon.

"Sure he is Fräulein Detective." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Well I don't need your opinion to know how great Mr. Edgeworth is." With that she walked away towards the parking lot.

He sighed with a smiled on his face. Ema was just too easy to anger.

* * *

How did you like the first chapter? This is my first AA chaptered fic, so I'm really excited to write the rest. Well please review!


	2. Day Offs

**Chapter Two:**_** Day Offs  
**_Who were we kidding? It was never going to last. _Klavier&Ema_

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! Just a note: I try my best not to add too many German phrases in Klavier's speech since I don't exactly know German and if I make a fool of myself--well let's just try our best not to think too much about that. Haha! I also apologize ahead of time for my use of the metric system (sorry, but I don't know how to use Fahrenheit. I'm Canadian, eh? xD). Enjoy the extra long chapter! :)

**Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with Gyakuten Saiban in anyway.

* * *

"_With a high of twenty-five degrees Celsius and a low of nineteen it looks like were going to have a great day today, John--"_

Flip!

"_You destroyed this innocent village you evil villain! Now you'll pay!"_

Flip!

"_Just brush the cream over your skin and voila! A perfect blend!"_

Ema sighed and closed the television.

It was a hot and sunny morning in the city of L.A. So what was she doing all cooped up in her pajamas at her apartment on a day like this you ask?

"There is nothing to do!" Ema groaned.

All her friends were back at the office due to their conflicting schedules so she couldn't go around with them on the weekend. Today was her day off (Sunday to be exact), but it seemed she was all out of chores.

Yesterday, Ema cleaned, filled up her empty fridge, and even did the laundry and yet with all this free time in her hands she had nothing to do. Sighing in her depression she got up from her seat on the floor (she never did like sitting on her couch) and picked up the empty cereal bowl on her coffee table and walked over to the kitchen where she turned on the faucet and cleaned up her dishes.

Now she was left with nothing yet again.

Ema could call over Apollo and Phoenix along with his daughter and let them keep her company but she knew she would feel left out due to their family dynamics. Another option was to discreetly call Miles Edgeworth and hope to have a cup of coffee with him at a café of a sort but she knew he was a busy man—or at least she lacked the confidence to call him…not that she knew his phone number or anything.

Being bored wouldn't be a problem for a woman her age if she had a boyfriend. Yes, she wanted… err, needed a boyfriend, but she wasn't even in love with any man to begin with. Edgeworth was just pure admiration and a bit of mixed feelings due to her old high school infatuation, but that was it. A man of his caliber wouldn't even give her a second glance if it wasn't for her past connections with the man.

A fling would be good too as long as it would keep her busy, but even she didn't have that. Going out would be a good start to look for a man she guessed. It worked for her friends who were all happy and jolly with their other half.

Ema stretched first and walked over to her room. Picking out a nice outfit would definitely get some guys to turn their heads. Opening her closet she frowned.

For a working woman like herself, her closet really lacked…well, everything really. She had a lack of shoes, clothes, jewelry and all of the above. It seemed she had one more thing to add to her list of troublesome things: _clothes_. Shopping should keep her occupied for the rest of the day, but sadly even she lacked the money for that.

She sighed and chose a random outfit in her closet. It didn't really matter what she wore.

Ema soon finished dressing up in a more presentable attire for walking around outside. Wearing a soft blue sleeveless shirt and white capris, she perched her sunglasses at the top of her head and wore her usual pink watch to match. Tying her hair up like her usual hair-do, she put on some sandals before grabbing her pink bag and left her apartment.

She was used to the Los Angeles' environment due to the fact that she lived here up until she had to move to Europe during high school. Walking down the street and taking a few turns she decided to use the transit system to get downtown rather than using her car—it would save her on gas money.

When she reached downtown, it was not long before she was walking through the sea of people. It was rush hour now—a terrible time to be there, but nonetheless it brought some life to Ema who had been bored out of her mind in her apartment. Letting her glasses fall so it could shade her cobalt eyes from the blistering sun, she began her little shopping escapade.

Everywhere she went, signs would say,_ SALE!!, 50 Percent off of all labels! _And yet everything still managed to be expensive! How could this be?!

Rubbing both sides of her temples, she could feel a migraine coming in. Rather than frustrating herself with impossible numbers, she decided to quench her thirst. Yes, a nice cold drink would relieve her mind of all this stress.

Walking around to find a café was pretty easy along these busy streets. Food chains could be found almost anywhere. Stopping by a small café, Ema ordered herself an iced lemon drink. When her order did finally come, she frowned at the current customers inside. All of them were lovey-dovey couples—something she didn't have. Grumbling a string of curses under her breath she decided to use one of the tables outside instead. No need took all lonely beside all the happy pairs.

"_I need a boyfriend!_" Ema thought to herself desperately. No way was she going to go boy-hunting in a club unless she was with her friends, but that would mean she would have to wait another week or so just so it would mean her friends were off on the same day. She groaned again.

Taking a few more sips of her cold drink definitely relaxed her. Suddenly a masculine hand leaned over to her table.

"Hey beautiful, mind if I take a seat?"

"Huh?" Ema jolted slightly before looking up to see who it was. Her words came out worse than she intended. _Smooth Ema, real smooth. He could have been a really nice catch too…_

A soft chuckle came from the blonde man as he took the seat in front of her. The small tables allowed to close the distance between them.

Ema flushed. As cocky as the man was, he looked pretty darn good with those dark sunglasses. He wore a grey long sleeved shirt which he had pushed the sleeves up to reveal his smooth and tan forearms. His jeans looked faded, but it seemed like the style. The way he gave that crooked grin, made the color on her face rise.

"Do you not recognize me, Detective?" his accent was clear in his voice.

Wait. Did he just say _detective_?

"G-Gavin?" Ema blurted out. She pushed her pink sunglasses to the top of her head just so she could get a closer look. It was really him!

"And hello to you too, Fräulein." He grinned casually as he nudged his glasses for a moment to reveal his pale blue eyes before putting them back on properly, "Don't say my name too loudly, okay?" Some how she should have seen it coming with that it was him due to his signature drill shaped hair-cut…

Ema couldn't comprehend what was going on, but she went along with it, "What you even _doing_ here?" Even if he hadn't spoken rudely to her yet, she couldn't help but add a hint of annoyance in her voice whenever he was in her presence.

"A star wants to go out and have fun just like anyone else, you know?" There it was again. The very smirk she loathed.

Ema mumbled a good set of profanities under her breath. Couldn't he just go away and leave her be? Taking another long sip from her drink she did her best to make him feel unwanted.

"So what brings you here on this lovely day?" he leaned back on his chair as if to make himself comfortable. Klavier was already enjoying himself at the sight of Ema's genuine annoyance.

"Shopping." Ema answered honestly.

"I see that you have not bought anything though," he noted looking at her sides for any signs of a shopping bag.

"There was nothing interesting," Ema lied. Truth be told, she just lacked the finances.

"I see," Even though she couldn't see his real expression beneath the sunglasses he wore, she could tell he was trying to find another subject of interest to talk about.

Seeing him squirm like this brought a mischievous smirk across her face. It was amusing for Ema to see that he couldn't just get any girl he wanted. Klavier was just too self-absorbed in her opinion. Even if he was fairly good-looking at times, it didn't scratch out the fact that he acted like a total glimmerous fop.

Finishing up her drink, she got up from her seat and threw away the plastic container by the nearest garbage can. Ema didn't want to waste away her afternoon with some narcissistic rock star.

"Don't you know it is rude to leave without saying goodbye Fräulein?" standing up from his seat, he trailed after her.

"Okay then, _Herr Prosecutor._ Bye!" she mimicked his accent perfectly before turning back and walking away with no signs of stopping.

Klavier always matched her steps with ease whenever she attempted to walk away from him. Stupid Klavier and his stupid long legs…

Ema just groaned adding to Klavier's amusement. Was he really this bored that he would want to follow her around like this?

"Damn it…" she cursed under her breath as the crosswalk she reached gave a sign for pedestrians to stop. Ema couldn't out-walk Klavier at this rate.

"I was wondering, have you eaten anything yet, love?" was he always this forward?

As Ema was about to lie, her stomach gave her away with a grumble of protest. It seemed that the cold slush-like drink was not enough to satiate her.

"It seems you haven't," Klavier smirked rather triumphantly. As if he even won anything.

The signal that Ema had anticipated for had finally given a "_go_" sign for the pedestrians and she soon followed up with the rest of the crowd. No way was Ema Skye going to suck up her pride and spend lunch with a playboy like Klavier (it was already past lunch and she definitely hadn't eaten just as he assumed).

"Another moment with me can't kill you. It's not like you are doing anything interesting yourself."

Ema stayed silent. Maybe he would actually leave if she thoroughly ignored him.

"So…where do you want to go?"

"Away from you," Ema said simply.

"You know I do not give up that easily."

"I can clearly see that." She mumbled, continuing to walk.

"Don't be so stubborn Fräulein, just pick a place. It won't hurt you." he smiled, stopping right in front of her as soon as they had reached the other side of the sidewalk.

No answer.

"My treat," he tempted one last time.

Ema paused for a moment and actually thought about it. She could not believe she was allowing herself to do this, "Fine, just make sure you are the one paying for everything."

"Great," he smiled.

Knowing Klavier it was somewhere good and expensive. Ema could last an entire afternoon with him if it meant delicious food. It was her excuse and she was sticking to it.

"Let's just walk around until we find some place…" Ema suggested with a sigh of exasperation. He always tired her out.

"Okay."

It felt awkward walking around the district with him though. No words were exchanged, but you could hear the hustle and bustle of the city life. The sun was still up high as if it was noon but in reality it was already 3:30. It was still rush hour, so that would mean majority of the restaurants would be full. Ema groaned inwardly.

"How about here?" Ema hadn't heard Klavier talk for the past few blocks so it startled her to hear him speaking.

It was one of those upper-class looking restaurants that were up a few stories high on the building while the expensive stores were below. She could have really could cared less where they were going as long as it was his money they were spending.

Ema nodded in agreement and so they went in. Taking a staircase up there, she was a little amazed. The place looked way too luxurious for someone like her, but it looked like a society that Klavier fitted in with his rock-star life.

With Ema's salary as a homicide detective she couldn't spend too much without worrying about where she would get some cash to pay for rent. It was a sad life, but at least she could still do some scientific investigations if the other officers weren't looking.

They went up to the head waiter by the counter with Klavier taking a few steps in front of her. Ema had to admit, she felt a little out of place.

"Welcome," The classy man greeted, "Do you have a reservation?"

"No, but we would like a table for two." Klavier said smoothly while taking off his sunglasses to reveal his perfect blue eyes. How does he always sound so in charge all the time?

"We have a few seats left, how about I show you to a table for two over there?" the waiter pointed. It looked close to where they were standing right now, but there a noisy group of friends there; probably celebrating an occasion from the looks of it.

As Ema was about to walk over there, Klavier pulled her arm—in a subtle way of course--stopping her in her tracks. Ema flushed in embarrassment.

"Thank you, but…" Klavier shook the hand of the waiter. She could have sworn he slipped in a twenty, "How about something more private for me and my friend here?"

The man looked as surprised as she did from the gesture. Ema thought only people in those old fashioned movies did that, but it seemed she was mistaken.

"Of course." The waiter had led them to a table near the windows. It was a great view and there were definitely fewer people near them.

Klavier and Ema sat across from each other and the waiter handed them two menus. He told the two he would be back soon to take their orders.

"Wow, you really looked like one those fancy rich guys when you gave that twenty back there," Ema told, but her eyes were scanning the menu as she spoke.

"Well, I am rich." He said in a cocky tone that caused her to frown, "I'm just joking, but seriously; did you really want to sit near those guys?" He said pointing out the loud group.

Ema had to agree. They did not look like the best people to sit with when you could hear them cheering so loudly.

"The view is great here," Ema admitted looking out the window. She could see the luxurious cars passing by and many people walking down the streets. Ema felt big sitting where she was for some reason.

"Yeah, I come by here sometimes to eat with some friends. The menu is pretty good too."

For some reason, Ema could imagine him bringing his dates here for dinner somehow. It seemed normal with a guy like him, Ema assumed. If Klavier had at least ten girls at the moment, she would not be the least bit surprised.

The waiter soon came with his notebook, with a genuine smile, "So what are you two having this afternoon?"

"I'll take number fourteen," Klavier smiled as he passed his menu to the man.

"Number twelve for me," Ema replied as she followed up with Klavier's gesture. It was supposed to be some seasoned chicken with more condiments that she didn't exactly know how to describe. It suddenly piqued her interest on what Klavier actually ordered.

"Do you want anything to drink?" he asked.

"Just iced tea please," Ema didn't exactly recognize most of the drinks on the menu.

"Make that two," Klavier said. He truly reminded her of those movies right about now.

The waiter said a few more words and soon left, leaving a curtain of silence between Ema and Klavier. Why did the waiter have to leave? It was so awkward being with this guy…

After a few months of working together, they had never really been alone together like right now. Even if they had, all they did was discuss the investigations and prove defendants guilty. Klavier and Ema were co-workers, nothing more and she didn't want to change that any time soon.

With no words being exchanged, she took the cold glass in front of her and drank some of the complimentary water before putting it back down and placing her hands on her lap again.

"So…" he started.

She stared at him in surprise, but quickly relaxed again.

"May I ask what you were doing all by your lonesome self today—the truth this time please?"

"Like I said earlier, shopping." She was sticking to her story, "Everyone is at work, so I don't have anyone to be with today."

"I see, not even a boyfriend?" he grinned mischievously.

"No," wait scratch that. Erk…it seemed it was too late to take it back. She should have never admitted that. Now the oh-so-great Klavier would think she was even more of a loser—a _single_ loser in fact.

Did it really take that long to cook what they ordered? Ema sighed inwardly.

"So…" it seemed stupid that she was repeating what he said moments ago, but the silence was suffocating.

"How did you meet Herr Wright?" he asked before she could speak. Klavier knew she was struggling for a topic, so why not help her out?

"Huh?" Ema didn't expect him to ask a question like that.

"The defense attorney." Of course she knew what he was talking about.

Ema couldn't help but look down at the streets as she reminisced the time when she first met Phoenix Wright. It was a sad time of her life, but Ema was truly grateful for meeting the man.

"I met him ten years ago, when I was only sixteen." Ema began. For some reason her eyes found its way to the glass cup of water. She didn't feel like looking into the eyes of the man in front of her at the moment.

"My sister had just been accused of murder. No one wanted to defend a chief prosecutor so I tried to turn to an old friend of my sister's who happened to be a defense attorney. Mia Fey was the one I was looking for but unfortunately due to her passing, she couldn't help me. That's when I found Mr. Wright." It seemed so distant telling Klavier of all people this story, but Ema continued, "Mr. Wright had agreed to be my sister's defense attorney, but even though we won the case…Lana still had been found guilty of another crime.

"I've been having trouble with my sister for a while during that time, so when she confessed to her other crime, she was finally free from guilt. She was her warm self again, and we were finally getting along. Mr. Wright deserves my thanks for helping us solve our problems, so I'll forever be thankful to him." Ema smiled kindly from the thought.

She hadn't noticed Klavier was silent, listening to her words. Ema's cheeks felt hot from embarrassment, "Sorry if I bored you with my story." She just couldn't help but spill it.

"No, I wasn't bored. I think I've heard about that case before actually," he said kindly, "It just kind of reminds me of myself…"

"You mean Kristoph?" Ema said out of curiosity. She suddenly bit her lip wishing to take back her words. If it was anything like her case, her words must have opened up a couple of old wounds.

"Yes, he never told me anything and I looked up to him so much. Yet, look at what he is now…" Klavier sighed. It was now his turn to avert his gaze.

Ema couldn't believe he was telling her this. He always seemed so secure with himself yet he faced the same little sibling complex that she did years ago. She had always seen him tense up at the presence of his brother when the man passed by the offices but she thought it was just mere respect for the other man's reputation—but it seemed like a similar situation when comparing it to how she was with Lana.

"They never do seem to open up to anyone, do they?" Ema laughed pathetically. It was nice to see someone she could relate to all these years. She never imagined it would be him of all people though.

"Detective —" he looked at her so intensely. Ema could have sworn she had forgotten how to breathe.

"Here is your order." The waiter smiled carrying a tray of both their orders. Somehow she was relieved that the waiter came…who knows what would have happened if he didn't.

Ema hadn't noticed that both Klavier and she were leaning in closer to one another moments ago, until the waiter had came causing both of them to pull back. It was a little embarrassing.

Both thanked the waiter and he soon left. Taking a look as what they served, Ema's dish looked more delicious that she could have imagined. It seemed Klavier ordered some type of steak or was that veal? Whatever the case she wanted to dig right in.

"So…" he started before taking a bite of his food.

"So…" she repeated, there was a brief pause before she spoke again, "Thanks for paying."

"It's the only payment I have since you wouldn't have given me your company otherwise Fräulein Detective." Klavier grinned.

Ema grinned back, "True."

Klavier scowled and threw a napkin at her.

"Hey!" Ema frowned childishly. The two just laughed and continued their meal.

"So why did you bother trailing after me anyways? Don't you have a groupie or your friends?" Ema couldn't help but say as she swallowed a piece of the chicken. It was so good.

Klavier shook his head out of sheer amusement, "How come you fans always expect me to have a groupie? I never really cared for that as much as I love women," he grinned. "As for your other question I happened to have my day off as well, so I decided to drive around in my new motorcycle—that is until I found you. You looked lonely, so I decided to would be nice of me to give you some company."

"What a good person you are," Ema said sarcastically before popping another piece of her food into her mouth.

Klavier just chuckled as they finished the rest of their meal.

As they both finished up, Klavier paid (adding quite a generous tip too) just as he said he would. Stepping out of the restaurant, Ema finally gave a genuine smile at Klavier.

"Thanks for lunch." The sun looked like it was already going to set despite it only being 5:30 in the afternoon.

"You are welcome Fräulein," for once he actually sounded like a gentleman rather than his usual flirtatious attitude.

"You can just call me Ema outside of work you know," she grinned. Who knew she could actually have fun with him around?

"Alright then Ema, you can call me Klavier outside of work as well. _Glimmerous fop_ doesn't really suit my tastes."

A faint laugh escaped her lips, "_Klavier_ then. Well I should be leaving now."

As she was about to turn and leave, Klavier stopped her.

"Ema, do you want a ride home?" Klavier suggested, "Better than wasting fare, right?"

"A ride?" Ema was a bit confused as to why he would suggest it, but nonetheless it was a ride home, "Sure."

"Where do you live?"

"Erm, 779 Golden Avenue. It's an apartment in the south."

Klavier smiled, "Alright then, love. Just wait here while I go and get my bike."

"B-bike?" as in his motorcycle? Ema was nervous now, but before she could protest he just chuckled before walking away to get their ride home.

After a moment or two, Klavier soon appeared with his roaring motorcycle. Unlike his previous purple one, this one was sleek and black in color but it still contained his signature G.

"Here's my helmet, hop on." Klavier had taken off the one he had just worn and passed it over to her.

"What about your helmet?!" Ema spoke rather loudly due to the roaring engine.

"I will just make do without one."

"I'm a _cop _and you're a _prosecutor_ Klavier! We are supposed to enforce the law here!" she was getting used to calling him by his first name, but it didn't stop the appalled expression written all over her face.

"We can just bend it this one time. Fräulein." Old habits never seemed to fade away—along with that confident smirk.

Hesitating for a moment, she put on the helmet and got on to the seat behind Klavier.

"What are you doing? You are supposed to put your arms around me," Klavier instructed.

"Huh?" her hands were already latched on to the small space to put between them, wasn't she safe enough?

"Don't be embarrassed now _Ema_, and be sure to sit closer to me" it seemed Klavier had completely reverted back to his old self.

Ema flushed, and after much hesitating she finally put her arms around Klavier's waist. His muscles were built just as she expected, but certain thoughts were now drifting through Ema's head.

_Damn it! Why did this guy have to have such an attractive body?!_ Ema screamed in her head. No one could say Klavier wasn't good looking at first glance--it was just his attitude that annoyed her to no end. Luckily with the help of the helmet and Klavier having his back turned to her, her burning red cheeks wouldn't be noticeable.

As if reading her thought, Klavier chuckled before starting off his bike. The two were finally off in the open road. Much to Klavier's amusement Ema had clung on tighter after feeling the rush of speed.

"Aren't we going too fast?" Ema managed to say despite the loud rushing wind and the roar of the engine. Everytime they took a turn Ema subconsciously held onto him tighter.

"No one's around you know." Ema could feel that very grin radiating from him despite not being after to see his face.

"Klavier!" she exclaimed.

Klavier rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine, but we're already here."

He was right, the small apartment complex was right in front of them. Finally stopping the engine, Ema's grip around Klavier loosened. She could still feel the adrenaline in her body—it was hard adjusting. Taking just a moment longer, she finally got off the motorcycle and passed over the man's helmet.

"Thanks for the ride." Ema gave him an awkward smile. It would be a while longer before her head could work properly again.

"You are welcome as always," Klavier's smiles somehow always looked irresistible, but instead of being annoyed like always, Ema enjoyed it for once.

"See you at work tomorrow."

"Auf Wiedersehen, Ema."

"Bye," finally walking away, she turned back one last time as she heard his motorcycle roar back into life. He soon sped away into the sunset bathed city.

The smile on Ema's face never left her as she walked into the apartment building to go home.

* * *

Hehe, Ema now has a newly found respect for Klavier--but not as much as she admires Edgeworth. xD Please review! More reviews mean faster updates! :D


	3. Investigations & A Bag of Snackoos

**Chapter Three:**_** Investigations & A Bag of Snackoos  
**_How do you love everything about someone yet hate them at the exact same time? That was one question Ema could never answer. _Klavier&Ema_

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with Gyakuten Saiban in anyway.

* * *

Klavier had already spent an hour fixing a few files as soon as he entered work that morning surprisingly enough, but he decided it was time for a much needed break—it was only ten o'clock but it didn't matter. With his status and world-class record (despite having a few losses to a certain Herr Forehead) his superiors had no problem having Klavier do whatever he wanted to.

Stepping out of his office, he greeted a few co-workers along the way before stepping out to buy some good old fashioned coffee at the nearest coffee shop and buying a bag of snackoos. He had driven in with his car today so it made life much easier.

Klavier never really had much of a taste for snackoos or whatever those Japanese snacks were called even though they weren't that bad—in reality they were for a certain touchy detective. Near the coffee shop was the Criminal Affairs Department, so all the more reason to greet the woman.

The day before had been surprisingly enjoyable due to Ema's company and Klavier wanted to pay her back with a small gesture. Getting out of his car and grabbing the snacks he had just bought, he stepped into the large-scale building filled with lively officers and detectives. Phone calls and rushing bodies were everywhere. There was never any rest in the Police Department.

"Good morning Mr. Gavin. What brings you here today?" it was one of the female officers clad in the familiar blue uniforms. She seemed rather eager to greet Klavier—only because she was a fellow fan swooned by the German prosecutor's mere presence.

"Good morning," Klavier smiled back politely, "I was wondering if you knew where Fräulein Skye could be?"

"Ms. Skye?" Ema was just probably working on yet another case with Klavier the officer assumed. Everyone in the offices knew of Ema's distaste for the man, "I'm not too sure, why don't you try asking Detective Gumshoe? I think he was just talking to her last I checked, sir."

"I think I will do that. Thank you for your help, sweetheart," the woman looked like she melted from his words. Klavier Gavin had struck down another one yet again.

Just as Klavier walked away from the female officer, he quickly spotted the man he was looking for.

"Herr Gumshoe!" Klavier greeted rather enthusiastically. After so many years, it still seemed the jolly detective was still working in the office despite his slight incompetence at certain cases. He was a good man overall—it was hard not to love the guy with his happy atmosphere.

"Ah! Mr. Gavin! Good morning sir!" Gumshoe always had respect for any of the high ranking prosecutors.

"A little birdie told me you knew where Fräulein Skye could be. Care to give me any leads?" He was always one to talk rather casually with his co-workers.

"Ms. Skye? As in Ema Skye?" a dumbfounded look spread across Gumshoe's face as he let the question sink in. Suddenly his face lit up, "Oh yeah! The prosecutor's office called for her not too long ago. You just missed her, pal."

"The D.A.'s office?" that was odd. As far as Klavier knew Ema just finished a case so she shouldn't be working on another on so quickly already.

"Yeah pal! I'm a hundred percent sure!" Gumshoe was as enthusiastic as always.

"Is that so?" Klavier didn't know what to think of this, "Well, I should take my leave now. It was nice to see you Herr Gumshoe."

"You too sir! Come by anytime."

With that Klavier left. This coffee was definitely going to get cold once he gets back. He sighed as he started up the engine once again.

Reaching the prosecutor's office took thirty minutes by car. As much as Klavier wanted to buy another coffee for the female detective, there wasn't a coffee shop nearby anymore and coffee from the lounge didn't see as gracious as a cup bought personally by him. He sighed inwardly as he entered the office once again, asking around for Ema's whereabouts.

Traveling around the familiar environment of the prosecutor's office was much easier than the Police Department, that's for sure. From what Klavier had been hearing Detective Skye was at room 1202—one of the High Prosecutor's offices. It was on the same floor as his own office, so Klavier had an easy time finding his way around.

Taking the elevator up, he reached his destination and walked down the hall to find the room.

1202.

The characters were written on a gold plating that was attached to the varnished dark wood of the door. It looked similar like his office door and yet he found it slightly intimidating for some reason. Klavier shook off the feeling. He was the _best_ prosecutor in the entire region (maybe even the country, he never did bother to check)—no way was there any reason to doubt that this guy could be better. Either way Ema was just right behind that door.

This was ridiculous. Knocking twice on the door, Klavier waited.

After what seemed like forever—the door was unlocked.

"It's such a pleasure working with you. See you later, Mr. Edge—"

Cobalt eyes met with pale blue ones.

"K-Klavier?"

"Ema?" Both of them look surprised. Of all the offices that Klavier had to find her in…it was _Edgeworth_'s.

They both stood there frozen. None of them knew what to say until a certain man sitting behind his desk broke the silence.

"Good to see you, Gavin." He had a faint smile of recognition on his lips, but Klavier still thought he was expressionless.

"You too, Herr Edgeworth," Klavier seemed to act more professional when he was around this man. He didn't fully understand why he would do that. Instead he turned his attention back to Ema, "So this is where you were hiding Fräulein Detective."

Ema gave Klavier another blank stare.

"Despite what you said earlier Ema, you two seem pretty close." Edgeworth couldn't help but comment.

As much as Klavier wanted to grin just to tease her, he suddenly took it back at her next words.

"No were not…" Ema mumbled but Klavier had still heard it. She wanted to burst out in protest, but then again she would be making a fool of herself like last Friday.

Edgeworth dismissed the curiosity of what she had said earlier, "Also if you could Ema; send my regards to Wright and Trucy."

"Sure thing, Mr. Edgeworth." She smiled genuinely.

It was just like last week when Klavier had spotted Ema with Edgeworth. That girlish smile, the faint blush on her cheeks, that sparkle in her eyes—it was all for this man. Klavier had always seen girls stare at him this way, the only difference was that it was never Ema looking at him this way.

"Well, I have to leave now. I'll be back to give you the updated autopsy report later this afternoon." As she said those words she was well on her way pushing Klavier out the door with her.

Closing the door softly, Ema yanked Klavier's sleeve much to his surprise and dragged him all the way to his office.

Finally letting go of him, she closed the door behind them as they both got in his office.

"You didn't have to do that Fräulein, now my sleeve is all wrinkled," Klavier remarked rather childishly trying to lift the moody atmosphere. At least he still had the bag that contained those snackoos in his other hand.

Swiftly she turned to face him, her eyes had turned into a deadly glare, "What was _that_?!"

What was she so angry about?

Ema stood in front of him, hands on her hips with an unfaltering stare. Klavier didn't know how to respond.

"Don't you give me that confused face!" she sounded like on of those angry mothers chastising a child. Klavier had to hold his breath trying not to laugh at the comparison he just made.

"What are you talking about Ema?" somehow that line made her already touchy mood worse than before.

"You know exactly what I am talking about! What were you even doing in Edgeworth's office? Are you trying to make a fool out me again?"

Was she really getting worked up over that?

"I was looking for you."

She eyes him suspiciously, "Me?"

It was just better to continue Klavier thought, "I was looking for you all over the precinct and they told me you were here." Klavier mentally slapped himself; he sounded like a needy kid.

"Why?" Her suspicions still hadn't washed away. The only times Klavier Gavin would look for her was when he was trying to piss her off by pointing out her mistakes during the cases they worked together. He was never one to search her out when it wasn't somehow work-related.

"Erm…" damn she looked scary for such woman smaller than himself. Klavier took a glance at the bag he was holding. Now would be a good time to pass it over to her, "Here. For you."

She snatched the bag and investigated it. Klavier was sure he bought the exact same brand that she was always carrying around. Finally she spoke, "Karintou?" So that was the name of those snackoos.

Klavier ran his hand through his blonde locks—it was a habit of his whenever he was embarrassed or hiding something, "There would have been coffee too but it took a while to track you down."

There was an awkward silence, but Klavier found it rewarding when she began averting her gaze from him. Despite her pouting lips, there was color beginning to rise on her cheeks.

"Th-thanks." She muttered.

"So Fräu-erm…Ema. I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee now…or something?" So much for number one womanizer on the planet…It was so hard speaking normally with Ema at times. He was so used to teasing her to start off any of their conversations.

Ema looked disappointed, her gaze still attached to the guitars hanging by the walls, "Sorry but I have an autopsy to get back at the forensic lab and I'm the supervisor for a crime scene later this afternoon."

"For Edgeworth?" Klavier blurted out without thinking. Either way she nodded, "Why did he ask for you to come today?"

"Actually I was just asked to bring evidence to Mr. Edgeworth, and since Gumshoe is working on another case he assigned me to be the head detective." She smiled that same smile again, "He wanted to see if I was better than my sister in her detective days actually."

Klavier couldn't help but feel something at the pit of his stomach as he saw that smile. He couldn't really tell what it was.

"Do what you have to do." Klavier smiled. They were just co-workers that was all.

"Yeah…" her once wandering gaze went back to him, "Also thanks for the snacks. You really shouldn't have. Umm…Mr. Edgeworth's case starts tomorrow at 10:40 sharp. It's really cool to see him in action, want to watch?"

"Will you be testifying?"

"Yeah."

"Sure then, I'd like to see the defense cower in fear as Herr Edgeworth takes him down," Klavier joked. He really was curious to see the full potential of this famed Edgeworth, "Oh, I was wondering. I thought he was supposed to be out of the country. Why is he suddenly working here again?"

"Well, he's actually on vacation here in L.A. Edgeworth said he wanted to drop by the office and take a case or two while he stayed. Everyone was pretty willing to accept." Ema began to wonder if Edgeworth was really just here for Phoenix since the man had received his badge again. Maybe one last battle of truth to prove the other was better? Ema laughed inwardly, "I think he'll be going back to Europe in the next two weeks or so."

"I see. What a workaholic." Klavier grinned.

Ema laughed. Klavier was right about one thing when it came to Edgeworth, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow unless you want to drop by the crime scene. Bye."

"Later, Fräulein."

Ema soon left closing the door behind her. Klavier lingered at his spot for a moment, staring at the doorway. Sighing, he turned around to see another set of papers piled upon on his desk. Someone must have put them there while he was out. He never did like working hard unless it was a case worth that caught his attention. It was time to get some more of those papers filed.

* * *

Ema sighed. How she longed to sit down on a chair or at least find some more witness accounts to keep the job interesting. Even her throat was aching the desire to at least drink something (her water bottle ran out over an hour ago) due to the scorching weather. She glanced at her side, seeing the forensics team do their job made her envious inside. It was unbearable to watch.

What made matter's worse was that the murder was at the alley way. The strong odor of garbage and blood made the detective want to gag. Did it really have to be a stabbing? That was it. Five long hours in that smelly place seemed enough. Deciding to take a breather, she walked out of the alleyway into the brighter less narrow world.

She looked so out of place in the ghetto like outskirts with her business like clothes and lab coat over on top. Ema's feet were killing her. Did she really have to wear heels today? All that was going through her head were complaints and more. Somehow she regretted taking Edgeworth's offer of being the head detective for the case. He had come by two hours earlier to review her testimony for a while, but soon quickly left to review the evidence back at the lab with other crime scene investigators. The remaining people here were just looking for anything that was left behind just in case. She sighed as she leaned against a wall.

"You sure know how to bring down the mood."

Ema glanced at the direction where the words were spoken from and glared as a reflex.

"What are you doing here? This is my crime scene," she was already pissed off at the world. He really didn't need to be here.

"You invited remember?" Klavier grinned. He had gotten out of work early that day.

Ema gave that 'oh-yeah-now-I-remember-everything' look causing Klavier to laugh. Her cobalt eyes soon glanced at the cold refreshment in his hand—she suddenly remembered her dry throat again.

"Hey Klavier, where did you get that?" she asked pointing at the can of soda held in his right hand.

"I got it down at the offices," he replied, taking a sip from it. How she craved to have that soda in her possession. She was so thirsty from the blistering heat of the afternoon sun.

"Do you have another one?"

"Nein, sorry Ema." The taunting grin he gave afterwards gave her an idea. If he wasn't going to pass over the can of soda, she would have to take it by force.

"Hey Klavier…" she began walking closer towards him, a smile that Klavier didn't know how decipher spread across her lips.

"Hmm?" What she did next definitely shocked him.

Pressing her body against his, she whispered in his ear, "You know, I never got to properly thank you this morning."

Klavier came across many different types of girls in his life—but Ema definitely topped them all with her shifting personalities. He personally didn't mind the close contact though.

Letting her hand trace his torso, down his arm, to the back of his hand sent a shiver down his spine. Was she really going to do this with all the officers just a few steps away near the alley?

Letting her lips hover over his, she grinned and snatched his drink before taking a few steps back. Ahh…Ema was suddenly reminded how _easy_ some men were.

"That's not fair Fräulein. Here I was planning to torture you with it." Klavier pouted.

She could have cared less whether he drank from it or not, she taking a sip of the soda it slaked down her throat refreshing her completely. Ema was grateful for Klavier's presence and gullible-ness.

Klavier gave a look of disapproval. Hadn't he given her enough food the past few days?

"Hey Fräulein Glutton, you owe me now." Klavier pretended to act annoyed, in reality he was quite amused to see what Ema's reaction would be.

Ema shrugged and finished off the rest of the drink before throwing it in a nearby garbage can.

"Okay sure. What do I owe you?" she didn't seem the least bit fazed.

"How about a date? That would definitely make us even, ja?"

It was Ema's turn to give a look of disapproval, "I don't date co-workers."

"And why not Fräulein Ema?" Klavier folded his arms waiting for her answer.

"I don't know. Seems kind of awkward, because if you ever got together you would just be seeing them all day."

"Are you suggesting that you don't want to have a single date because of the likely chances of _being_ with me after the date?" he smirked. Amusement was written all over his face.

Ema flushed and quickly went on the defensive, "I'm not saying that I'm not dating you because I want you to be my boyfriend."

"So you do want me to be your boyfriend? Wow, Ema. This relationship is going too fast." Klavier had to do his best to suppress his laughter.

"NO!" she shrieked.

The forensic team by the alleyway all turned their heads from the recognizable voice before going back to their work. They all assumed it to be Prosecutor Gavin's doing after hearing an also too familiar burst of laughter that followed up after Ema's yelling.

Ema punched Klavier in the arm causing him to wince. God that hurt!

"I was just kidding. No need to take a joke so seriously. Unless you really do want to be my--" he luckily dodged the second punch.

Ema just growled before stomping away back to the crime scene away from the other man, "Just leave already!"

"Don't be so angry Detective Skye. I'll be sure to come to the trial tomorrow just for _you_ okay?" Klavier had said it loud enough for the entire investigation team to hear much to her dismay.

Another undignified scream could be heard through out the area as Klavier made his leave.

* * *

What did you think? Please review!


	4. A Touch of Rivalry

**Chapter Four:**_** A Touch of Rivalry  
**_How do you love everything about someone yet hate them at the exact same time? That was one question Ema could never answer. _Klavier&Ema_

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! Sorry to all of you who deemed my Ema OOC. :( I'll try and watch out next time so it doesn't happen again, but then again...this _is_ a fanfic, so OOCness might happen once in a while. xD (if I was doing pure canon Klavier and Ema would never fall in love at any rate. xD) Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with Gyakuten Saiban in anyway.

* * *

It was suspicious for Klavier Gavin to be early. Yes, very suspicious.

Here the German prosecutor was, thirty minutes earlier than expected waiting for Edgeworth's trial to start. Klavier was currently waiting in the lobby for the audience for once instead of being at the prosecutor's lobby—very unusual indeed. He could recognize the many people sitting around; they were actually some of his fellow co-workers. Like him, many had called in sick just so they could see the court proceedings. Was it really that exciting to see Edgeworth in court? Klavier just gave a look of disapproval to the crowd.

Of course he always had drawn a crowd due to his fame of being a musician the past seven years, but the people here were to witness Edgeworth in court. He must really be as skilled as they say he was.

Klavier wasn't only here for Edgeworth of course. He had had heard from Ema first hand that she would be testifying. Since he had promised her he would be there, there was no turning back. Hopefully Edgeworth could make this all the worthwhile.

"Klavier," Ema was sounding rather excited from seeing the man.

Klavier's head shot up to look at the direction she was coming from. It wasn't everyday that she would act so friendly towards him. It was also something new to all of the fellow co-workers sitting within the vicinity.

"I didn't think you would actually come." Ema grinned. At least he was following up on her advice, "Come to see the great Edgeworth in action?"

"But of course Fräulein," he replied back rather sarcastically.

She couldn't help but smirk. For once in her life she could actually prove something to Klavier.

"Ahh, it seems everyone came, didn't they?"

Both Ema and Klavier turned to see a familiar defence attorney with his daughter and apprentice. Ema waved at them.

"Mr. Wright!" Ema called out, "Apollo and Trucy, you guys came too?"

"Hey Detective," Trucy greeted.

"You're here too Gavin?" Apollo couldn't believe Prosecutor Gavin would actually take his time to come here.

Klavier just shrugged. Everyone was definitely here now.

"You came for Edgeworth as well?" Ema was gleaming with excitement.

"Of course." Phoenix grinned back, "I brought in Apollo and Trucy just so they can see how a real prosecutor is in court."

"Hey!" Klavier frowned. Even Phoenix seemed to be praising the man he hated the most at the moment.

"Haha, don't worry. You're not too bad yourself Klavier." Phoenix laughed.

"I've only seen him in your videos Mr. Wright. I can't believe the _real_ Edgeworth is here!" Apollo was sparkling with excitement much like Ema.

"He's awesome. Didn't he beat you in one of your trials Daddy?" Trucy commented.

Klavier groaned. Yes, forget about the guy who had worked two jobs (now one since he had broken up with the Gavinners a few months back) and was world-famous. Just completely forget about him.

Ema glanced at her watch, "Oh my gosh! Sorry guys but I have to go. Mr. Edgeworth is going to angry at me if I don't get to the Prosecutor's Lobby soon."

"You're testifying?" Apollo asked.

"Yes, and I can't believe it either!" Ema's smile was huge, "I have to leave now, bye!"

"Bye!" Trucy and Phoenix waved her goodbye as she left.

She was soon gone, heading to the Prosecutor's Lobby. Ema would be testifying in a matter of minutes.

"Is Edgeworth really that great?" Klavier asked. An annoyed expression was clearly written across his face, but the others didn't want to ask.

"He was the only one who could put Mr. Wright on the edge of any trial," Apollo told, "Being here today is like seeing two legends in the same room—even if you guys aren't going to be up against each other."

"Haha, this is an open and shut case. I give Edgeworth ten minutes tops if Ema can testify accordingly." Phoenix estimated. Edgeworth was definitely going to make the defense attorney for this case cry.

"That's Uncle Miles for you!" it seemed Trucy was familiar with the man as well.

Yes, Klavier knew at least a little about Phoenix's history with Edgeworth. You couldn't call yourself a lawyer unless you heard at least a case or two about these two great men. They pretty much revolutionized the law—and they worked a great tag team as well even if they were from opposing sides.

Even though Klavier had heard Ema side of the story, he still wanted to ask the others, "Do any of you know why Herr Edgeworth is here in America prosecuting?"

Phoenix laughed, "Haha, even I find it weird when Edgeworth told me about it. He's actually a new judge in Germany since he finished his studies. I think he's here with Ms. von Karma on vacation."

"Von Karma?" Yet another familiar name.

Apollo glanced at the moving crowd, "Ah! It seems like we can all take our seats now."

"Let's go!" Trucy was rather enthusiastic like the rest of the crowd.

Klavier would have to save the rest of his questions later. The four of them soon entered the courtroom, taking their seats accordingly.

The audience murmured with excitement. By the Prosecution's bench Edgeworth was calm and confident as always—you couldn't say the same for the defence though. He looked like he was shaking. Klavier and the others had also noted the judge was fairly familiar as well with his laugh lines and snow-white beard.

With the loud contact of the judge's gravel on the hard wooden surface, the courtroom fell silent.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Bradley Spencer."

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor." Edgeworth didn't leave a trace of doubt.

"The err…the defense is ready too, Your Honor."

Klavier couldn't help but laugh at how the defense was cowering at fear. He was definitely not a rookie due to his aged features, but the sight of Edgeworth must have left him shaking. Klavier had known the defense attorney as veteran lawyer who had won and loss cases here and there—but he had not known him enough to actually remember his name.

The judge couldn't help but have a reminiscing smile as he glanced towards the prosecutor's bench.

"It has been a while hasn't it Mr. Edgeworth? Weren't you out of the country?"

A faint smile etched itself upon Edgeworth's lips, "Yes, I'm actually a judge much like yourself but in Germany. When I was visiting this city again, I could not help but go back into my old roots."

"Ah, I see. Well it's good to see you back in the courtroom." The judge finally went back into a stoic expression, "Well, then let's begin. Mr. Edgeworth, please give your opening statement."

"It will be my pleasure." Sheer confidence was emitting from the man as he spoke, "The defendant, Mr. Spencer, was found at the crime scene and there is undeniable evidence to prove he had committed this murder. We also have several witnesses who saw him do it, but I believe we are only in need of one for today's trial."

Faint murmurs could be heard through the sea of people watching over them. Even the defense looked—if not more—uneasy.

"He seems a little over-confident," Klavier scoffed.

Phoenix smirked, "Believe me, it's all he needs."

Apollo and Trucy were too absorbed in the case to actually hear what Phoenix and Klavier had just said.

Klavier raised a brow before turning his attention back towards the prosecutor's bench. He didn't know much of the details of the case, so he was ready to listen and watch.

"The prosecution sees no reason to doubt the facts of this case, Your Honor."

The judge nodded, "I see. Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth. You may call your first witness to the stand."

"The prosecution calls the head detective of the crime scene, Ema Skye."

A bailiff soon came in showing Ema to the stand. She was eager to step in and was ready to make her testimony.

Edgeworth soon spoke, "Witness, please state your name and profession to the court."

Ema grinned, "Detective Ema Skye at your service. I'm the detective in charge of homicide cases down at the precinct."

"Detective Skye, please describe the details of this murder." Edgeworth had changed from his casual attitude towards her into one of professionalism. Something Klavier never did at court when he worked with Ema.

"Of course, Mr. Edgeworth!" as soon as Ema was done being caught up in the presence of Edgeworth, she changed her outlook to be more sophisticated, "The murder took place at an alleyway by Echo Road near a dumpster."

"And the cause of death?"

"A loss of blood due to a stab in the abdomen. This knife was the cause of death." Ema took out sterile plastic bag (which was also labeled by the forensic) that contained the knife. Even though she wasn't the one who analyzed it—she was happy to be a detective for once since she could be the one testifying about it.

The judge acknowledged the weapon, "The court accepts the knife as evidence." It was like one of those small kitchen knives used to peel fruit—but covered in blood instead.

Klavier could almost feel himself sleeping. How could anyone be interested in this? After what seemed like forever, it was finally Ema's turn to testify.

Ema could feel the thrill of excitement running through her. She felt so honored being a witness for Edgeworth—like a dream come true. When she had finished making her testimony, it was finally time for the defense to cross-examine, not that he really needed to with her rock-solid testimony. The poor attorney couldn't even find a single shred of miscalculation in there.

For almost every statement she made, the sound evidence continued to pile up. Either the forensic team was just really good at their job, or this was a poor display of a criminal.

"As you can see, Your Honor, the defendant didn't even know that the victim was just as penniless as he was. There is no need for another cross-examination." Edgeworth did his signature bow, "I rest my case."

"It seems you are right Mr. Edgeworth. I don't think there is any need to further prolong this trial--"

"OBJECTION!" all heads turned towards the defense attorney who was definitely unsure of himself.

"Yes, Mr. Grayson? Is there any evidence you'd like to present? This is now your last chance." The judge was looking very serious at the moment.

"I-I…I want to cross-examine the detective one last time!" the defense looked desperate.

The judge shook his head, "Objection overruled. I think you had enough chances to look over her testimony and there is enough evidence to back up the detective's statements. This court sees no reason to further prolong this trial. Nor is there any need for more time to decide the case against the defendant."

"But what about the knife? No fingerprints were found! You cannot prove that the knife belonged to my client."

Edgeworth smirked. Pulling out a white envelope, he held it up for everyone to see, "What I have here is an affidavit from the other witness who claims that they clearly saw Mr. Spencer wearing gloves at the time and throwing it in the dumpster before he made his leave. Detective Skye even submitted those gloves that Mr. Spencer wore that day as evidence earlier in her testimony."

Mr. Grayson had nothing left up his sleeve. This case was finished.

The judge acknowledged the new piece of evidence, "This case is extremely clear. I see no room for misinterpretation of the facts. This court finds the defendant, Bradley Spencer…_Guilty_!"

The sound of the judge's gravel soon echoes the room, causing the crowd to get up from their seats with conversations flying everywhere as everyone made their way back into the lobby.

"_Mr. Edgeworth was just like I expected!"_

"_This case was a nothing compared to his cases back in his younger days though."_

"_But it was so exciting to see him in action!"_

A slur of praise for the man was everywhere in the room. Klavier couldn't take it, but when he felt the tug at his sleeve, he couldn't help but turn around.

"So how did you like the trial, Mr. Gavin?" Trucy was the one who had Klavier's attention with her genuine smile.

"It was…" Klavier had to admit, that was one of the fastest trials he had seen. Even if the defense attorney didn't put up much of a fight, Edgeworth definitely made his case.

"Wow! Mr. Edgeworth was great out there. He knew exactly what he was doing!" Edgeworth seemed to be Apollo's new hero.

"You do understand I was the one who broke his winning streak…" Phoenix grumbled. Rivalry was still in his eyes even though it was his best friend.

"Well I should be going. It was good to see you all," Klavier smiled at all of them one last time before taking his leave.

The three of them soon waved Klavier goodbye as he made his exit through the amazed crowd. Everyone was still caught up at the sight of seeing Edgeworth in a courtroom.

"You did well Ema. Maybe you can even be better than Lana in the long run."

Klavier couldn't help but turn his head towards the entrance of the prosecutor's lobby. It was definitely Edgeworth's voice.

"Haha, Lana was the best. I doubt I can be as good as her. I mean she actually liked this job," Ema was smiling.

"As a congratulatory present on your testimony today, do want to go a café later?"

"Of course!" Ema couldn't help but sound eager.

Klavier just sighed. What was he doing eavesdropping like this? Taking a deep breath, he went off looking for the exit of the courthouse.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but I had to cut it short since this chapter would have been waay too long if I stuck with my initial plan so I decided to save up the rest for chapter five. xD Anyways, please review!


	5. Talking over Coffee

**Chapter Five:**_** Talking over Coffee  
**_How do you love everything about someone yet hate them at the exact same time? That was one question Ema could never answer. _Klavier&Ema_

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with Gyakuten Saiban in anyway.

* * *

It was just another day in the office like usual. After watching Edgeworth's case the other day, Klavier had to more work than usual due to his slacking.

Sign papers here and there, work on some old case reports, and the list goes on. Klavier couldn't really comprehend why, but he really just wasn't in the mood to work on any of the current cases thrown at him. He just kept declining them one after the other. Maybe it was because Edgeworth proved to be faster at sorting out facts than he was or maybe it was because…

Klavier ran his right hand through his blonde locks and gave a heavy sigh. Looking at the digital screen in front of him to see the time he was sure that work was now over. With no cases at hand it always meant an earlier time to go home. When he quit the Gavinners a few months back, there was just so much free time at hand. Klavier Gavin was not used being unoccupied.

Grabbing his signature purple jacket that was slung over at the back of his black swivel chair, he was ready to leave his office.

Making sure the door to his office was locked and secure he turned for the elevator down the hall only to see a certain man waiting for the elevator as well. Maybe today would be a good day for the staircase…

"Good evening Gavin," Edgeworth greeted politely. It seemed Edgeworth spotted him faster than he could walk away.

"Well if it isn't Herr Edgeworth," Klavier greeted with a forced enthusiasm (Edgeworth couldn't really tell either way). It was only common courtesy to greet a person whom you recognized and Klavier was already used to giving artificial acknowledgments to others due to his experience with certain fans.

"No cases to work on?" Edgeworth asked out of curiosity. Klavier nodded.

"You did well on that trial yesterday. I'm impressed," Klavier only needed some idle talk just to take away the awkward silence that would probably become inevitable.

"Thank you," a faint smile graced upon his lips, "I didn't think someone like you would attend such a trial. It wasn't such a grand case like the ones you're used to working on, I'm sure."

Klavier gave a faint chuckle, "Nah, my cases are only interesting when Herr Forehead and the Fräulein are my opponents."

"Herr Forehead? Fräulein?"

"I meant Apollo Justice and Herr Wright's daughter. You know them, ja?" Klavier laughed at his mistake of using his nicknames.

"Yes, I've heard that Wright's new apprentice is making quite a name for himself. I met him yesterday…" Edgeworth was looking for the words, "He's quite…excitable."

"You mean loud?"

Both men laughed.

The elevator soon came and both men went in. The offices rather empty at this time of the day save for a few who stayed up working on some reports.

As both fellow prosecutors were about to leave, Edgeworth turned back towards Klavier, "Do you have some free time, I suppose?"

Trying his best not to be brutally honest, "I've got a moment or two." Klavier replied smoothly.

"Alright then, would you like some coffee?" It was clear to Klavier that Edgeworth had a lack of social skills despite the man's reputation in the office.

Klavier pondered for a moment, "Why not?"

Edgeworth acknowledged his acceptance, "There's a small café that just opened today walking distance from here. If you don't mind going on foot that is."

"That would be fine." Klavier answered rather quickly. _A café?_ He thought remembering that day he wanted to give Ema coffee;_ I could have used that yesterday!_

The silence between them wasn't too suffocating due to the usual noise from cars and people passing by much to Klavier's convenience. The place that Edgeworth had just suggested was much closer than Klavier thought. Just two blocks really…It was the opposite way that Klavier used to go home so it was no wonder that he never saw the flashy signs.

A 'grand opening' banner hung right below the sign of the said café. Buying themselves a cup of coffee both men decided that they didn't really want to stay in such a stuffy place and decided on just walking back with their beverages.

"How did you meet Ema?" Edgeworth asked rather spontaneously due to the lack of topics swirling his head.

Klavier's hand that held the coffee tensed slightly—but enough for anyone to notice, "Work. She's the usual detective I work with during homicide cases. She's not too friendly towards me as you can see." He chuckled slightly remembering the other times he explained this to Apollo ∧ Trucy last year.

"I see."

"How about you?"

"She was a witness for a case I was working on. I think she was fourteen at the time."

_Fourteen?!_ Klavier yelled in his head, but his composure was as calm as usual, _No wonder she's so taken with him…_"What case was it?"

"It was the SL-9 incident. A serial killer had almost gotten to her if it wasn't for one of the victims saving her just in time." Edgeworth told.

Klavier stared back at his cup, "I had no idea…" sure he knew much of Ema's background history due to him being a prosecutor and all. All prosecutor's had the right to check on some basic history of their co-workers to gain a small sense of trust to say the least—but Ema being a vital witness to a murder case? Much less a potential victim? He definitely didn't see that coming.

"You said earlier Ema's doesn't quite fancy you, but what are your thoughts on her?"

To Klavier's ears Edgeworth somehow sounded like a concerned brother or maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

"The Fräulein's quite…amusing," Klavier chuckled as he finished the rest of his coffee.

"She's a nice girl…" Edgeworth smiled as he reminisced, "Well, woman now really. It's been so long since I last saw her and everyone else."

"She's definitely not too fond of me. That I'm sure of," Klavier smiled back.

Both men were finally at the parking lot of the offices. It was a rather quick walk.

Edgeworth chuckled as well, "Ema doesn't refer to you that highly, but she did say some positive points."

Klavier quirked a brow. Ema had talked about him to Edgeworth? Well it seemed rather inevitable with his reputation of taking away Phoenix Wright's badge in the first place. Edgeworth must have been the one to initiate the topic somehow…

Edgeworth just laughed again at Klavier's speechless expression, "Well it was nice talking with you. Hopefully we can meet again."

"Sure." Klavier gave a small nod, "Goodbye Herr Edgeworth."

As Klavier was ready to open his car door, Edgeworth paused for moment before starting the engines of his own vehicle.

"Gavin." Saying his name had caught Klavier's attention.

"Hmm?"

"I know she's all grown up now, but I'm sure Lana would probably say this as well if she ever met you," Edgeworth began before pausing for a moment. He stared at Klavier his features seemed to be filled with more but still subtle emotions than usual, "Take care of her. Alright?"

"Huh?" Klavier let out rather idiotically—a drastic change from his usual cool attitude.

Edgeworth just chuckled before starting his engines, driving off into the road.

Klavier got into his car and sat there for a moment. Edgeworth had completely taken him off guard for a moment back there.

* * *

It was Thursday morning and reports for her last case still needed to be written. Ema sighed. As much fun as it was to spend the remainder of her day with Edgeworth after the trial reminiscing about the past, she should have just gone back to work and finished filing the paper work. Now the work load just looked more than it should have.

Looking at the clock it was finally time for her lunch break. Getting up from her chair rather enthusiastically, she greeted a few workers before getting ready to step out of the building.

When she was about to exit through the glass doors though, she couldn't help but stop in her tracks at the rather—well it wasn't exactly rare—sight of a certain prosecutor kissing a strawberry blonde woman on the cheek.

The girl flushed and as Klavier and the woman exchanged some more words. With that she slipped a note in his pocket before strutting away. Ema wanted to gag from the sight. She hadn't heard what the two had said due to the distance she was from, but shrugging it off, she stepped out passing by Klavier.

"Hey Detective," Klavier soon caught up to the fast paced girl. He still had some ways to go before getting used to idea of calling her Ema without a second thought, "You should greet friends that you pass by, ja?"

"What do you want Klavier?" she didn't know why she was so angry at him to begin with.

"Don't be like that Ema," Klavier teased, "So where are you off to?"

He hadn't even done anything to her yet. Taking a deep breath, she finally looked at him, "Lunch."

"I wish I could join you," Klavier glanced at the Police Department, "But I still have some work to do."

"Oh," Ema glanced at the pavement. She was a little disappointed, but her curiosity took over soon enough, "Who was that woman? Is she your _girlfriend_?" Ema pretended tease like a high school girl, but it didn't work out too well. Klavier could tell she was actually interested in finding out who the woman was rather than it being a joke.

"Are you jealous?" Klavier grinned in amusement.

Ema quickly shifted from her happy-go-lucky smile into a frown, "Never mind. I'm going for lunch now."

As she was about to walk away, Klavier placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her, "Oh come on now, I was just kidding Ema."

She shrugged as if she didn't really care, even though she actually felt otherwise.

"She was a just fan who wanted my autograph, that's all." Klavier assured.

Ema eyed him with suspicion, "Just _a_ fan?"

Klavier laughed, "She wanted a kiss as well. How could I turn down a dedicated fan? Plus she gave her phone number."

"Ugh! You're such flirt, you glimmerous fop." Ema rolled her eyes.

"And what about you and Herr Edgeworth? Did you not go out on a date with him after the trial?" Klavier folded his arms. She was beginning to contradict herself anyways.

Ema flushed. How did he know about that?

"It wasn't a date," Ema scoffed.

The way Klavier looked at her made it clear that he didn't believe her. Somehow it caused a laugh to escape her lips.

"Why are you laughing?" he frowned.

Ema did her best to talk through her laughter even though it was a bit of a struggle, "Why would I be on a date with Mr. Edgeworth anyways? He's got a _fiancée_!"

"W-What?" it was the first time Klavier had ever been caught completely off guard, "A-a fiancée? Who?"

"I met her while Edgeworth and I were at a café. She was really beautiful—she seemed kind of bossy though," Ema couldn't help but laugh at the memory, "She's only a year older than me—Edgeworth and she grew up together from what they said."

Klavier could only nod. He was thoroughly confused. Edgeworth engaged? That…well he definitely didn't expect that.

"Was she at the trial?" Maybe Klavier could have seen her.

Ema shook her head, "No, she said that she didn't want to deal with such a _'foolishly foolish trial'_. She actually seemed kind of angry at Edgeworth for taking such an easy case. His fiancée kept saying that she could have done better if she was the one prosecuting."

So Edgeworth was engaged to a prosecutor? Klavier laughed, "So she's got Herr Edgeworth whipped, huh?"

Ema laughed and Klavier took it as a yes. Who knew the confident Edgeworth would fall under the power on a single woman?

"Well then, how about you and I have a proper date to make up for that incident?" Klavier said out of the blue.

"Hmm?" It was Ema's turn to look confused—then her expression suddenly turned into one of disgust, "What about that _Blondie_ from earlier?"

Klavier chuckled, "I get thousands of numbers everyday. You think I want to go out with a girl who's pretty much just screaming with excitement at my presence? Stalkers are kind of creepy, ja?"

"Remember what I said about dating?"

He shrugged, "How about a day trip then—obviously as friends, since you seem so insistent on it. You and I during the long weekend driving around wherever you want. How about it?"

Ema thought for a moment, "Are you serious?"

"Of course," Klavier smiled, "I can pick you up at your apartment next Friday morning." There was an upcoming long four day weekend next week due to some holiday. They wouldn't have to attend work until the following Tuesday.

"Anywhere, huh?" Ema had to make sure they weren't going to somewhere too far.

"Yes, anywhere. I can pick a place if you want. You do still owe me for all that food the past few days." He mused, "And it doesn't seem like you do anything interesting all by yourself." Klavier laughed inwardly at the event last Sunday.

"Alright. Next week, pick me up from my apartment." Ema folded her arms, "You do have a car right?"

"Who do take me for Detective?" he was going back to his usual cocky self, "Just bring some extra clothes just in case."

"Where are we going? I thought this was a day trip. Are we staying somewhere over night?" Ema suddenly felt like rejecting the offer.

"We could at a hotel if you want," with that, he received a very necessary punch on his arm, "Mein gott Ema, you punch like a man!"

Ema just gave an annoyed look, with her hands on her hips. She would be glad to punch him again if he really wanted to get hurt so badly.

"I was just kidding!" Klavier was still rubbing his arm. It was the exact same place she punched him the other day. Too bad she couldn't just throw those snackoos of hers like she usually did instead of those rather painful blows to his arm.

"I know," Ema smiled teasingly, "Okay, you can pick me up next Friday. Be sure you're ready by eight A.M." with that she walked away to find a place to eat for lunch.

Staring off at the direction she left in, Klavier couldn't help but notice how much he liked her smile.

* * *

Sorry for yet another short chapter but chapter five with definitely make up for it. Either way, chapter two was so darn long. Haha! Please review!


	6. A Little Vacation

**Chapter Six:**_** A Little Vacation  
**_How do you love everything about someone yet hate them at the exact same time? That was one question Ema could never answer. _Klavier&Ema_

**A/N: **Sorry about that long hiatus-of-a-sort thing. I just need to finish editing chapter 7 and 8, so I'll be sure to upload them in the following weeks. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with Gyakuten Saiban in anyway.

* * *

Her eyes kept fluttering; opening and closing, trying her best to stay awake. She was not going to let her guard down at his presence. That was not an option—who knows what a playboy like him could do to a sleeping woman.

"Ema," he had to make sure his eyes were glued to the road, but he couldn't help but keep staring back at her direction, "If you want to sleep, then sleep. I already promised not to do anything." He grinned at the thought of what was going through her mind.

"No, I don't trust you!" Ema fumed childishly. Why didn't she take up his offer on coffee the last exit? They had both eaten lunch already, but she was still quite sleepy. She would have to thank Klavier later for paying for her lunch even though he didn't have to.

Klavier just grumbled inwardly as he adjusted his sunglasses. Sighing, he turned his full attention back to the road. Ema was just too stubborn for her own good.

What was Klavier and Ema doing in a car together you ask? Simple:

"You said we were going around somewhere. Where are we even going?" Ema continued to complain. Here she thought they were going to travel around the Hollywood district with him or something.

"The next town is just up ahead. A friend suggested me to go there a while back. I thought it would be a pretty interesting place to check out with you." Klavier admitted.

Even though Klavier had planned this trip rather spontaneously last week, Ema had still agreed. Both of them had awoken rather late to what they had planned so they were both stuck in traffic along the way much to Ema's dismay. Klavier just took advantage of her company by teasing her constantly along the road to keep himself amused.

It had been four hours already— two hours longer than what Klavier had expected the trip to take.

"Is this it?" Ema asked, looking at the rather simple town near the mountain side. There were people walking around in very oriental-styled attire compared to what she was used to back at L.A. It was big change—but it wasn't too bad. It was mostly the women who seemed to all dress the same, with their similar pink and purple yukatas that was nicely tied with a bright red ribbon. The outfit seemed more like a uniform actually.

"I think so," Klavier told honestly, "I heard that they had the best hot springs here."

"Hot springs?" Ema was excited now, "I've always wanted to go in those outdoor ones." Though Ema was mostly European, she had a bit of Japanese blood in her. She had always dreamt of going to Japan to try the open air baths, but her sister was always too busy to have a long enough vacation to go to such places during the summer when she was younger and she lacked the money to travel now.

"Their food is also pretty good from what I hear," Klavier explained his limited knowledge of the place, but it was enough for Ema to jump out of the car in search of these places.

Many of the town people couldn't help but stare at their vehicle. It seemed not many people owned cars here, much less the expensive model that Klavier had owned. Ema couldn't exactly tell what model it was—she was never that interested in automotives either way.

Passing by a rather luxurious old-fashioned mansion, Ema couldn't help but see someone familiar by standing by the doorway.

"_Mr. Wright_?" Ema managed to say. Even if the man had his back turned, the signature hair was enough to give him away.

"Huh?" since Klavier stopped the car, "Herr Wright is _here_?" even he was rather surprised.

Rolling down her window, Ema called for the man, "Is that you Mr. Wright?"

Turning around, it was definitely him, "Ema?"

Getting out of the car, Ema walked over to the other man.

"What are you doing here?" she was still clearly awestruck.

"That's what I was going to ask you," Phoenix chuckled, scratching the back of his head, "Trucy and I are visiting some old friends here actually."

"Oh that's nice." Ema smiled.

"So what are you doing in Kurain Village?" Phoenix peered over her shoulder, "Nice ride by the way."

"It's not mine," Ema flushed. This was starting to get uncomfortable.

Phoenix looked curious, "It's not? Then who are you with?"

"Erm…"

"Herr Wright?" Klavier had wanted to confirm it was Phoenix himself. Getting out of the car, he couldn't believe how right Ema was.

"Klavier Gavin!?"

When Phoenix had said Klavier's name…somehow everything turned from bad to worse.

"What are you two—why are _you_ here, Klavier?" Why oh why did Phoenix Wright have to be here?

"The Detective and I are on a day trip," when Klavier answered so honestly...Ema could feel an incoming fainting spell.

Phoenix raised an eyebrow; he was completely stunned, "_Together_?"

"Umm…" Ema's mind couldn't cooperate with her. Somehow Klavier's answer earlier made her want to scream.

"Yes, sir." Klavier answered with enthusiasm.

Phoenix's eyes turned back to woman in front of him, "Ema?" Wasn't she supposed to loathe the famed rock star?

Ema couldn't even bare to look at Phoenix, "Yeah."

She didn't mind going around with Klavier at all, especially since she had gotten to know the man better; but somehow the sight of Phoenix (or any of her other friends for that matter) catching them like this made her feel like she was betraying someone for some apparent reason.

"NIIIICK!"

A voice boomed from inside the oriental styled manor causing all three of them to turn their heads. It sounded like a girl. Coming from the sliding wooden doors a woman looked about the same age as Ema and Klavier—not only that, she looked exactly like...

"Woah!" Klavier could help but say, "She looks like you, Ema." He said quietly enough for only her ears.

The woman had left her long black hair down, save for the neatly tied bun at the top of her head. She was dressed in an outfit similar to the other women in the village, except her robes were longer and flowed at the slight breeze. Around her neck was a red box-like talisman that had intricate gold designs. Despite her mature appearance, she gave a slightly childish atmosphere as she came running towards the trio.

"Nick, Trucy told me about Edgeworth's trial. Why _I _wasn't invited!?" she fumed.

Phoenix laughed as he patted her on the shoulder affectionately—almost in a brotherly fashion, "Maya, this is Ema and Klavier. Ema, Klavier, this is Maya Fey—she's the Master of the Kurain Channelling Technique and a former assistant of mine."

Maya scoffed, "More like the one doing all the work—and I can introduce myself," she grinned as she elbowed Phoenix at the side. The two seemed close in Ema and Klavier's eyes.

"A pleasure to meet you Fräulein Maya. Just as Herr Wright said earlier, the name is Klavier." Ugh, why did he have to be such a playboy? Any respect Ema ever had for the man was officially lost.

Maya covered her lips as if to conceal her joy, "Y-you're _the_ Klavier. As in Klavier Gavin from the Gavinners?!"

Klavier's already too big of an ego rose even more. Ema never knew such a tiny and secluded village had a Master who squealed at the sight of Klavier Gavin.

"C-can I shake your hand?" Maya was at such a loss for words.

"Sure," he shrugged. As he held out his hand, Maya took it with both her hands and shook it like any die hard fan.

"At least _she_ loves me, Ema," Klavier smirked towards her.

Ema had to restrain herself mentally just so she could stop the urge of sticking out her tongue childishly.

Phoenix laughed, "Maya can be a bit…eccentric."

Maya glared at Phoenix, "Like you aren't?"

While the two bickered, Klavier laughed while Ema stayed silent.

"Anyway," Maya excused herself, "You two should stay the night."

"No, it's okay." Ema answered too quickly, "Klavier and I are only on a day trip and—"

"Aww…do you have work or other plans tomorrow?" Maya looked quite disappointed.

"Actually we have a long weekend," _Way to go with honesty Ema_, she thought to herself.

"That's perfect! C'mon, I'll show you to your room then!"

Phoenix laughed, Klavier just smiled and Ema looked stunned as Maya clung onto Ema and Klavier's arms—dragging them into the famous Fey Manor.

Taking them down the halls, Ema couldn't help but stay in awe at the authentic-eastern theme mansion. The floors were dark varnished wood and the walls reminded Ema of a typical Japanese mansion—especially since she and Klavier had to take their shoes off as courtesy in the front of the manor. It was a similar, but much grand version of the Kitaki mansion that she visited last summer due to the confiscation of some fire-arms.

"Here, I have the perfect room for both of you!" Maya say with her jolly tone as she let go of both of them.

Ema and Klavier turned their attention to the room. It was simple and clean room that matched the rest of the mansion's theme. More rooms like the one before them probably lay within the manor, but Ema couldn't help but feel her eye twitch at the sight of what was there—well what lacked there really.

"Maya?" Ema didn't even know where to begin, "There's only _one_ futon." It looked like it was fit for more that one person but…

"And?" it seemed she didn't get the message.

"If Klavier and I are staying over—shouldn't we have two futons and maybe a separate room?" Even though Ema wanted to be polite, her imagination was running wild with the thoughts of what was probably going on through Klavier's head.

"Oh Ema, Fräulein Maya here is actually gracious enough to give us a room," Klavier's words had more than one meaning and Ema knew it. That pervert!

"Sorry Klavier. I'd rather camp outside than even think of sleeping within a hundred feet radius of you!" she glared.

Maya frowned, "But you two came together, didn't you? On a day trip alone no less."

"Yeah," Ema replied much to her dismay.

"Doesn't that mean you two are a couple?" the way Maya had said it reminded Ema of a five-year old child who had just came across the concept of love.

"No!" Ema growled. She didn't mean to be rude or mean, but anyone who thought that she was dating that rock star with the over inflated ego had to be mildly insane.

"Is that you Detective Skye? And Mr. Gavin too?" Ema recognized that high sing-song voice anywhere.

"Trucy?" Ema called out.

The three turned around only to see Trucy and a petite-size girl that Ema and Klavier didn't recognize. Trucy wasn't wearing her usual cape or magician hat and red scarf. She only wore her regular strapless black dress and knee high black socks. Her white boots were probably where the rest of everyone else's footwear was.

"Pearly! Trucy!" Maya smiled.

"Hey Maya," Trucy greeted, "Mr. Gavin, Detective Skye…what are you two doing here?"

"They're on a day trip together, but I convinced them to stay the night," Maya answered for them. Ema could have sworn Maya had winked.

"Are they all friends of yours, Mystic Maya?" the polite brunette girl asked. She had honey colored locks and her outfit looked much like the other women Ema and Klavier had seen earlier.

"Yeah, Nick introduced us earlier. Pearly meet Klavier and Ema. Klavier and Ema, this is my cousin and genius-apprentice Pearl, but I like calling her Pearly."

"Nice to meet you," Ema smiled. Pearl looked only a year or two older that Trucy.

"You too," she smiled back. Her gaze soon went to Klavier. Not a moment to soon, her small hands covered her lips much like Maya had been earlier, "Wait, you're _the_ Klavier? As in Klavier Gavin of the Gavinners?"

Ema could feel a migraine coming in…

"Why yes I am," he smirked. This guy was having a field day. Klavier held out his hand and Pearl shook it with a soft pink blush tinting her cheeks.

"Wow, it's really you! I'm so honored Mr. Gavin!" even though she was as excited as Maya, she managed to keep her composure, "I was so sad when the Gavinners broke up. Will you ever get back together again?"

Klavier shook his head but gave a reassuring smile, "Someday soon little Fräulein. Hopefully someday soon."

"Yay!" Maya squealed clapping her hands. Even Trucy looked quite excited from his words.

_Ugh, I'm surrounded by fangirls_, Ema groaned inwardly.

"So, Detective…you're going to stay in the same room as Mr. Gavin?" it was Trucy who asked.

"Pfft! I hope not!"

Maya frowned, "Well, I can check to see if I can find you another room later. The manor is quite full since I asked many of the other acolytes to stay over as part of their training."

Ema felt like dying right there and then.

"Ah, Fräulein, where is Herr Forehead? Isn't he usually tagging along with you and your father?" Klavier had finally noticed what was missing.

"Apollo…" Trucy frowned at the reminder of the man clad in red, "Daddy and I invited him, but he caught a cold. I wanted to stay back home to take care of him, but he told me to go with Daddy. He sure can be stubborn!"

With the mood finally being lifted, Ema laughed at Trucy's remark. She would just have to worry later when her stay with Klavier would be confirmed.

"Ema, we should get our belongings now from my car, don't you think?" Klavier suggested.

"You're right. Let's go."

When Klavier and Ema exited together, Ema could have sworn she heard three giggling girls behind them.

After the two had finished getting ready and placing their belongings in their shared room—Ema didn't want to admit that they were sharing rooms just yet—Maya had invited both of them to the dinner hall where supper was finally ready.

They were all seated at a low standing table where all of them had to sit of the floor. Both Phoenix and Trucy sat on both side of Ema, while Klavier was across from her. Maya sat across Phoenix and Pearl was across Trucy. Everyone was enjoying the delicious food made just for them on the table by Maya's apprentices who insisted on cooking for them as part of their training for discipline.

"So Nick, did you enjoy watching all those Steel Samurai Limited Edition DVDs I sent you last week?" Maya couldn't help but grin.

Phoenix nodded, "You pretty much forced those packages down my mailbox. How could I not watch them?"

Ema couldn't help but let go of her fork, "You watch the Steel Samurai? I loved that show when I was in high school!"

"Wow! I didn't know you were a fellow fan!" Maya's eyes were sparkling, "I loved the Steel Samurai around the same time too! Even after all the spin-offs and such, the original Steel Samurai will always be the best."

Ema laughed, "I totally agree! I was brought to tears when I heard what happened to the Evil Magistrate's actor."

"You know, Nick and I were the ones who defended Will Powers the original Steel Samurai when were still back in the good old days." Maya said rather proudly.

"Wow! You're so lucky! I wish I was there to see the trial. I heard about Edgeworth being the prosecutor at the time."

"Yeah, we put Edgeworth his place that time. Didn't we Nick?" Maya grinned.

Klavier could just help but stare back at all the people around him, "Who's the _Steel Samurai_?"

Ema and Maya looked at the man in shock, "You don't know the Steel Samurai?!"

"Oh my gosh! We should watch reruns after dinner or something!" Maya suggested enthusiastically, "Klavier, you don't know what you're missing!"

"Can we?" Ema completely reverted to her fangirl mode--something Klavier never expected out of the woman.

"You know Maya, Ema actually testified during Edgeworth's recent case," Phoenix added in. Truth be told, he just really didn't want to be forced to stay up all night watch reruns of a kid's show.

"Really?" Maya completely changed the subject, "We you a witness to the case?"

"I'm a homicide detective actually," Ema admitted.

"So you're a detective, Ema?" Maya seemed impressed, "Nothing like Detective Gumshoe I suppose?"

Everyone laughed. They all knew how Detective Gumshoe could be from their past experiences with the man.

"Yeah, you could say Ema and Klavier are kind of like Gumshoe and Edgeworth," Phoenix teased putting down the cup he had just drunken from.

Ema glared at Phoenix—but it didn't have the same intensity as when she was thoroughly annoyed with Klavier.

"Except it's more like the prosecutor's the one that's devoted to the detective this time around," Trucy added with a slight mischief in her voice.

"What?!" Ema exclaimed. She couldn't believe how Klavier was just laughing casually at the situation.

"Aww…it's like a fairy tale!" Pearl squealed.

"Far from it…" Ema mumbled. It was no use fighting back.

"Don't be so uptight Ema. They are just having fun," Klavier chuckled. Ema sneered at him.

Maya turned her attention to Phoenix, "So Nick how did you meet Ema and Klavier?"

Phoenix finished swallowing the rest of his food before speaking, "I met both of them at some cases I did. Ema met me ten years ago and Klavier, eight years ago." Ema wondered why Phoenix could talk about it so easily, "I defended Ema's older sister and you were at Kurain at the time."

"You have an older sister too?" Maya looked surprised, "Does her name happen to be Lana?"

Ema couldn't help but jump at the name, "H-how did you know?"

Maya smiled, "When Trucy said the name Skye earlier, I just remembered."

"You knew her?" Ema asked.

She shook her head, "No, but my sister used to tell me about her since they attended the same university."

"Mia Fey…" Ema mumbled under her breath, it was all coming together.

"Yes, that's my sister's name," Maya smiled, "What a coincidence!"

Ema smiled back. What a small world this was.

She turned her attention towards Klavier, "And how about you Klavier? How did you meet good old Nick?"

"Erm…" Klavier was squirming in his seat. If Maya was really as close to Phoenix as he presumed then…

Phoenix gave a small sighed, but continued to smile. He had long forgiven those who needed it anyways, "It was _that_ case, Maya."

"Huh?" Maya had finally caught on, "Oh…Oh! You mean Klavier was the prosecutor in _that_ case?"

"I was," Klavier admitted, his gaze was more interested in the glass in front of him, "My brother was the guilty party of course," he sighed.

Ema couldn't help but feel her heart sink at the sight of Klavier. She always felt the same way when she looked back at how it was ten years ago. He reminded her so much like herself—but his situation seemed more dire.

"I'm sorry," Maya frowned.

"You don't have to sympathize. Kristoph had it coming," Klavier continued to smile, "Well, if you'll excuse me." He soon got up. His stare had somehow accidentally drifted towards Ema before darting back to the door.

Ema felt like she had to do something especially after seeing the pain in his pale blue eyes when it stared back at her for a mere second. As she was about to stand up, it was Phoenix who had stood up first, "Me too. Hey Maya, think we can use the hot springs?"

"Sure, they're at the far side of the mansion. Go down the hall then right. There's towels in the change room, so don't worry about that." Maya instructed.

"Thanks." Phoenix walked up to Klavier who was already headed for the door, "Care to join?"

"Uh…alright?" Klavier said awkwardly. It wasn't like him.

"Well then, see you girls later," Phoenix soon stepped out the door dragging Klavier by his side.

As soon as they left, Maya sighed, "I should apologize later."

"You really don't have to. I mean you didn't even know," Trucy assured.

She smiled in thanks, "Well if you'll excuse me. I have some other business to attend." Bowing her head slightly out of politeness, she stepped outside.

"Well," Pearl started off, "I guess I should get going too."

"What about the dishes?" Ema asked staring at the messy collection of china. Phoenix and Maya—especially Maya—had a whole pile of plates stacked up.

"Don't worry about that. The apprentices will clean up after us," Pearl explained.

Ema just guessed it was part of the training as well for whatever that channelling technique was. Whatever the case, Ema left the dining area with Trucy and Pearl. She would have to find Klavier later.

* * *

So what did you think? Please review!


	7. Passing the Time

**Chapter Seven:**_** Passing the Time  
**_How do you love everything about someone yet hate them at the exact same time? That was one question Ema could never answer. _Klavier&Ema_

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy this chapter! The card game they're playing at the beginning is an actual one my friend taught me. It's pretty fun once you know how to do it. Haha!

**Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with Gyakuten Saiban in anyway.

* * *

Turning off her blow dryer and putting it away in her small bag of bathroom necessities, Ema stepped out of the change room. Ema was currently wearing a pale green thin strapped top and grey shorts that went way above her knees that went along with her white slippers. She felt so relaxed after spending sometime at the open air baths, and her body felt refreshed. Even with all the delicious food and royal treatment as Maya's guest, Ema just couldn't get her mind off of Klavier. What could be going through his mind at the moment?

Walking down the dimly lit hallways with a small bag filled with her bathroom necessities held in her hand, Ema was currently looking for Maya. It was past bed time for most of the acolytes, but Ema wanted to know if she was still sharing a room with Klavier (she was still crossing her fingers for a single bedroom). Hearing giggles of amusement and girlish squeals from the door beside her, Ema decided to investigate.

Peeping through the small crevice of the door it was just Trucy and Pearl laughing away with a deck of cards at hand. She was a little curious, so Ema decided to knock on their door.

"Come in!" said Trucy who was still finding it hard to breathe from whatever words were exchanged between herself and Pearl.

"Hey Trucy, Pearl." Ema greeted as she opened the door. The two younger girls were dressed in white yukatas.

"Eww! I'm not going with that guy!" Pearl pouted looking at a nine of clovers in her hand, "I want a redo!"

Trucy just laughed before snatching the card and shuffling the deck, "No way! It was the same results as last time. The cards never lie."

"What are you two playing?" Somehow Ema already knew from the way Pearl was reacting as she stared at the card.

Trucy grinned, "Fortune Telling. Want to play?"

Ema eyed the magician suspiciously, "What _kind_ of fortune telling?"

"You'll see once you play." Pearl giggled.

The curiosity was killing Ema, "Fine, fine. I'll play."

"Yay!" they squealed in unison.

Ema just sighed as she sat down in front of Trucy once Pearl moved over to the side.

Setting up the game so it faced Ema, Trucy separated the four kings from the deck and showed the deck of cards to Ema, "Okay, now choose three cards and pass them over to Pearl. No peeking!"

Quickly choosing three cards, she did as Trucy instructed by passing them to Pearl.

"Now choose four guys!" Pearl squealed, fixing up the four kings that Trucy had set aside earlier.

Ema had seen it coming…a_love_ fortune game, "I don't know. Choose for me." Somehow she wished she could have taken those words back.

"Alright then. Polly, Mr. Edgeworth, Mr. Gavin and my daddy!" Trucy grinned.

"Your dad?" How did Phoenix get involved with this?

"Well I don't really know many guys you could possibly like," Trucy frowned.

"Ugh, fine then. Just go with those guys." Ema didn't want to ruin their fun by choosing a different set of guys that they didn't even know.

"Okay then, just so you know—hearts is Mr. Edgeworth, spades is Mr. Gavin, diamond is Mr. Apollo and Mr. Nick is clovers," Pearl explained.

"Next you have to come up with nine questions, but it can't be about who you end up with!" Trucy instructed.

"Alright then…umm…who can make me laugh?" Ema asked.

Trucy picked a card from the deck and showed her. It was a seven of clovers, "Looks like daddy can make you laugh," she giggled.

"Mr. Nick isn't very good with jokes though," Pearl stated rather seriously. Ema had to agree due to her own experiences with the man in the past.

Setting the card aside, Trucy put down a card beside every king face down, "Alright, next question!"

"Err…who's the best lawyer?"

Trucy picked up yet another card. It was a ten of diamonds, "Polly?" she looked at the card in surprise.

"That's weird," Ema shrugged. She would have expected it to Edgeworth, but considering that this game was completely randomized…

Like before, Trucy had put down the ten of diamonds aside and put four more cards face down beside each king. Ema could see a pattern forming, but she wondered what the face down cards was for—much less the three cards she had given to Pearl earlier.

More questions were raised, causing Trucy and Pearl to giggle while Ema groaned. After the questioning was over, Trucy had no more cards left, and each king had at least nine cards each face down beside them.

Pearl took the initiative to start part two of the fortune telling. Picking up the pile beside the king of clovers, "Well see, for every heart beside the king shows much you would love them if you _were_ together. Diamonds show how much money they have, clovers show the amount of kids and spade doesn't really mean anything."

Ema nodded to show she understood. Trucy and Pearl soon flipped up all the face down cards causing them too all laugh at the results. Edgeworth had the most love points, leaving Apollo with none (Klavier and Phoenix were pretty even). There wasn't a shocking amount of children with any of the men, but Klavier turned out to be the richest.

"Now the moment of truth!" Trucy giggled, signaling Pearl to pass over the three cards Ema had chosen earlier.

Ema groaned, whatever was next was probably the worst one.

Shuffling the three cards, Trucy held them up for Ema to choose from, but still making sure that none of them could see the suit of the cards.

Pearl began to explain, "The first card you choose reveals who you with love the most out of the four guys. The past cards from before don't matter as much as these three cards."

Nodding and hesitating slightly, she randomly picked a card. It revealed to be a six of spades.

"Yay, you love Mr. Gavin the most!" Trucy laughed. Ema just glared at both of them.

"Second card you choose represents the one that will love you the most," Trucy smirked mischievously.

Ema couldn't care anymore and snatched the card towards the left. The card was an ace of spades.

"Mr. Gavin again!" Pearl laughed at the irony. Ema could have sworn they rigged the cards—especially with Trucy being the master of magic tricks.

"The last card represents who you will marry." Trucy grinned.

Anticipating the card, Trucy flipped it over for all of them to see. It was a jack of diamonds.

"Mr. Apollo?" Pearl looked downright disappointed.

"Aww…It should have been Mr. Gavin," Trucy frowned.

Somehow Ema looked relieved, "Well, I'm done here." She soon got up from her seat.

"Goodnight Detective Skye!" Trucy gave a little wave with her smile.

"Before you go Ms. Skye, Mystic Maya told me about your room arrangement before she went off to bed," Pearl told.

Ema looked at Pearl. She was crossing her fingers secretly before her back, hoping that her wish would be granted.

"Mystic Maya sent an apprentice to put an extra futon in yours and Mr. Gavin's room. I hope you enjoy your night." She smiled innocently.

Ema felt like jumping off a cliff, "W-what? What about the extra rooms?"

Pearl shook her head, "All the rooms are currently full, sorry."

Ema just sighed inwardly and gave a smile of appreciation, "Thanks Pearl. I think I should be heading out now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight!"

Hearing Ema's steps become father and farther away, Pearl grinned towards Trucy's direction.

"You know, we could have invited her to stay at my room."

Trucy snickered, "Oh well, this will be good for Ms. Skye and Mr. Gavin's relationship. She's too hard on the guy during their cases together."

Pearl just laughed as they gave each other a high-five.

Ema just groaned as soon as she was out of earshot from Pearl and Trucy's room. Why couldn't there be at least one more available room for her? Did karma hate her this much? Sighing one last time she finally found her way towards the room.

Even though she wanted to speak to Klavier, she didn't want to spend the night with the man. Hoping he was already asleep, she stepped into the room only for a frown to etch itself upon her lips.

_Of course_ the man was awake.

"Why hello, Fräulein Detective! Come to join me in bed?" a crooked smile soon spread across his lips. He was reading a book while sitting on his futon—it didn't look like he was going to sleep just yet.

"In your dreams!" Ema said harshly.

"Don't make me beg Ema." Klavier was having too much fun.

Ema just growled and stomped to the futon placed beside Klavier and dragged it to the opposite side of the room along with her other belongings. If she had to spend the night with him then she would sleep as far away as possible from the man.

"Move your futon farther down the other side of the room!" Ema ordered. To her, his sleeping space still seemed to close to her own even though they were already five feet apart.

"You are far too paranoid, Ema." He grinned shaking his head.

"Just do it!"

"What if I say no?"

Ema glared at him. Without exchanging anymore words, she laid down on her bed and pulled her blanket over herself. Stupid Klavier.

Putting his book away in his bag, Klavier stood up and walked over to Ema's side of the room.

Ema's glare seemed to turn fiercer everytime she did it, "What are you doing at _my_ side of the room?!" she was already sitting up on her futon.

Klavier shrugged, "I'm just turning off the lights." How come that grin of his never left his face whenever she was around?

She never noticed his sleepwear until now. Klavier was currently wearing a sleeveless black shirt and white satin pants. His clothes were definitely some designer label that Ema had never heard off.

Finally flicking the switch off, the room was only bathed in the soft moonlight emitting from the single window in the room. Never in Ema's list of most unlikely situations would this have occurred. Sleeping in the same room as Klavier Gavin—could this simple trip have gone anymore more off course?

With her back turned towards him, Ema couldn't help but smile though. Klavier was back to the usual Klavier that she was used to rather than the one she had seen in the dining room earlier. Somehow, it relieved her.

"Ema?"

Did he just say her name? Turning around, she stared at him. She could faintly see the features face through the dark room.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Ema stared intently at the man before asking her question, "What do you mean?"

Gratitude filled his expression, "Back at the dining table. You looked worried, and it even seemed you were going to follow after me if Herr Wright didn't get to me first. I felt like saying thanks."

Ema flushed, thanking the darkness for it's security, "Y-you're welcome. I guess?" he couldn't just be thankful for that, could he? She hardly even did anything.

Klavier chuckled at Ema's thoroughly confused tone. It didn't matter that she didn't understand, as long as she got the message. He never had much people in his life care so genuinely for him as a person. People only saw him as rock star Klavier of the Gavinners or Prosecuting genius Klavier Gavin from Germany. It was nice to see a little change.

Ema couldn't help but wonder though, "After dinner…what did you and Mr. Wright talk about?"

"Just words of moral support," Klavier laughed, "I'm just glad that he doesn't hold any grudges against me."

Ema smiled. Even through the darkness, Klavier knew she was happy about that.

"When you first saw me, did you hate me because of that case eight years ago?"

It was such a blunt question, but Ema thought she should answer honestly, "Yes, actually. Mr. Wright was innocent no matter what happened in my mind. I thought you were just some newbie out to ruin his career."

"Hmm…I figured."

"But…" Ema began, "Your cocky attitude and flirtatious reputation didn't help much either."

"Ouch, that was quite cruel, Fräulein." Klavier joked, placing his hand over his chest to seem offended. He had a pretty good guess though on what kind of prosecutor she preferred though. Ema must have been thoroughly annoyed that he was the exact opposite of that when they first met.

Ema laughed, "Well you wanted the truth didn't you?"

Klavier smiled. He never once thought that he would ever talk like this with Ema beyond the workplace and crime scenes, "Gute nacht, Ema."

"English please, Klavier." She faintly laughed. Her eyelids were already feeling heavier by the second.

He laughed and corrected his mistake,"Goodnight, Fräulein Skye."

Ema yawned, "Goodnight to you too."

Letting her eyes close. She quickly drifted to sleep. It seemed she was more tired than she thought.

It wasn't long before Klavier found himself feeling sleepy as well. Past midnight though, Klavier couldn't help but feel something jabbing at his back.

_What in the world?_ Turning to his side, he couldn't but notice a certain woman nudging herself closer to him. Not once in Klavier's mind did the thought of Detective Ema Skye make him consider her as the type to move around so much in her sleep—but it seemed he was a hundred percent wrong about that. At least she didn't snore. She looked pretty happy in her sleep with that huge smile plastered across her lips.

Trying not to make the situation worse, he wondered whether or not to just ignore her habits and go back to sleep or carry her back to her futon.

_Yes, that's right. If she found herself here she would quickly assume the worse and beat me up as soon as she noticed that she slept here._ Sighing, Klavier was ready to get up to carry her back over until she latched herself onto his arm with no signs of letting go.

"Fräulein, you can't just--" he suddenly stopped speaking when he noticed her trembling lips. Was she talking in her sleep?

"Don't go…" Ema murmured. Her expression caused his heart to sink, "Stay. Don't leave…"

She couldn't possible be awake saying those words to him.

Looking over at her as if his stare would move her away, he never really took notice of her sleepwear until now. Her white sheets were still poorly covering her, but the moonlight made her seem more serene. The grey shorts Ema wore revealed just smooth and nicely shaped her legs were—not that he never noticed before. Earlier she rolled over to his side though; it must have caused her green shirt to ride up revealing her cream-colored tummy. With her wearing her usual lab coat and such along with her usual foul mood towards him at work, Klavier just never bothered checking how nice her figure actually was.

He gulped—now was not the time to be checking her out.

"Ema—move back to your futon."

She just grumbled back dreamily. Ema didn't seem like a light sleeper to Klavier anymore.

Even trying to pull his arm back seemed useless.

Giving a heavy sigh of frustration, Klavier knew he couldn't just shove her aside now. Whatever she was dreaming about, he would just have to find out in the morning. She was actually holding onto him pretty tightly as well and he didn't have the strength or the patience to wake her up at the moment (her grip around him was rather tight). Laying back down properly, Klavier couldn't help but notice when she buried her face in his chest.

Yes, he would just have to find out later in the morning—after she thoroughly beat him up that is. Until then, Klavier did his best to get some rest.

* * *

My apologies for the short chapter. Please review!


	8. A Different View

**Chapter Eight:**_** A Different View  
**_How do you love everything about someone yet hate them at the exact same time? That was one question Ema could never answer. _Klavier&Ema_

**A/N: **Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with Gyakuten Saiban in anyway.

* * *

Ema Skye was sure that she was dreaming—especially since the scientific gizmos that she always dreamt of was finally at her grasp. Then again, after everything was draped in darkness, she didn't quite understand what was going on anymore.

It wasn't hot nor was it cold—it just felt _empty_. Just where was she?

"Hello? Anybody there?" she yelled out into the infinite distance as she took a few steps forward. Ema couldn't see anything in front of her. Only her hands, her feet and just herself really, as if there was no darkness surrounding her; only the world around her. She could suddenly her heartbeat accelerating; panic was racing across her mind.

Why she alone? Where was everybody else?

Suddenly out of thin air in the distance was someone in the shadows. Ema couldn't tell who it was in the black distance, but she could see the faint shadows of a person—was it a man or woman? A friend or foe? Ema didn't care though.

"Hey, wait up!" she yelled, running after the enigmatic person.

The mysterious being started walking away though. Even at the speed she was running, it didn't seem she was getting any closer, only farther.

"Don't go!" she was frantic, "Stay! Don't leave!"

Why wasn't the person waiting for her? After what seemed like forever she stopped running—she had lost the one person who had found her in the darkness.

Falling on her knees, her eyes stared back at the blackness.

"Don't leave me here…" she whispered desperately.

Just when tearless sobs were escaping her lips, she could feel a sudden warmth was embracing her. It was so comforting that she didn't feel like crying anymore—she felt secure and wanted. Something didn't fit though. Where was it coming from?

Her cobalt eyes soon fluttered open and closed again at the sight of the brightly shining morning rays.

"Ugh…" she groaned, burying herself at the source of the warmth. The aroma surrounding it though smelled so _good_. It seemed like an expensive cologne.

Her eyes opened wide at the realization of what it was. Elbowing whatever was in front of her, Ema struggled out of the arms that she found comforting just moments ago, she scrambling out of it until she felt her futon behind her.

"…that really hurt…" Klavier moaned in pain. To think the pain he was anticipating that night would hurt more than he imagined.

Getting the pillow behind her to use as a weapon, anger was suddenly rushing through her veins.

"Who do you think you are thinking you could just hold me like that?!" she was beyond flustered. Even though it did comfort her earlier from the nightmare she had just experience, she felt disgusted that it was _Klavier _holding her.

Sitting up properly, Klavier ran his hands through his golden locks as he yawned. Most girls would have liked the position she was just in when it came down to the former lead singer of the Gavinners—then again; Ema was always different from the norm.

"Answer me now!" Ema demanded.

He turned to face her, slightly annoyed and clearly very tired, "It wasn't my fault."

As she was about to thrash at him with her pillow, his pale eyes widened putting his arms in front him to shield him from the anticipated blow.

"You were moving in your sleep! I did my best to get you off." He explained in a slur of words.

Ema had understood it though, "Liar!"

Klavier had to smirk though at his next statement, "You told me '_Don't go._' '_Stay. Don't leave._'" He mimicked.

The pillow she was once planning to use as weapon was lowered; instead she held it close to her trying to shield her face. Ema's face flushed a deep red, "I-I said that?" _Shit!_ Of all the days she had to talk in her sleep. In her younger days, Lana used to tease her constantly for speaking in her slumber—this time though it was beyond embarrassing. Klavier was a co-worker who was more like superior really. To think he heard that…And to make matters worse she even clung onto him!

Klavier had to make sure he extract his revenge for that painful blow earlier that had awoken him, "You even kept saying that _needed_ me. '_You're my one and only Klavier!_'"

_Thwap!_

"Like I would say something like that!" Ema roared attacking him with the pillow again. She was sure that he was lying now.

Klavier continued to laugh on. His stomach hurt so much that he couldn't even shield himself from the feather-stuffed pillow.

"You glimmerous fop!" she continued to scream, her face burning with embarrassment. Ema lunged at Klavier trying to strangling him, but lost her footing causing her to topple over him in chain reaction until she was lying on top of him on his futon.

"Let go of me!" Ema glared fiercely at Klavier who had quite a good grip on her wrists.

Pulling her closer to him, he grinned, "No."

"I hate you!" she growled, struggling out of his grip even though it was useless.

"Looks like were having a lot of fun here."

Ema flushed even more. Her cobalt eyes darted towards the entrance of the room where Phoenix was grinning by the door way.

"Goddamnit Klavier!" Ema finally kicked him causing him to wince from pain.

She quickly got up and her evil stare never left Klavier. The phrase '_if looks could kill_' suddenly ran across Phoenix's mind who was currently chuckling at the rather childish display earlier. Who knew a full grown twenty-five year old man and a twenty-six year old woman would be attacking each other with pillows so early in the morning?

Finally composing himself, Phoenix glanced towards Ema who looked back at him with a flustered stare—embarrassed at what happened earlier.

"Ema, Klavier. Maya was wondering after we all got dressed if you two wanted to have a personal tour of Kurain Village from the Master of the Kurain Channelling Technique herself?" Phoenix asked, "Trucy and I are already quite familiar with this village so we don't really mind showing you both around."

Ema forced a smile, "Of course Mr. Wri—Phoenix." She had just remembered what Phoenix had told her to call him weeks earlier.

"It's settled then. We'll meet at the foyer at ten. I still need to get dressed myself," Phoenix laughed quickly glancing at the plain white t-shirt and grey jogging pants he had worn earlier to bed.

Ema nodded and Phoenix soon left the room. Closing the door, Ema sent yet another death glare towards Klavier who was sitting on his futon, his legs tangled with the blanket he used earlier. He was grinning that same grin she hated.

"Just shut up!" she exclaimed before walking over to her belongings to grab a smaller bag filled with her bathroom needs.

"I wasn't saying anything," an amused smile on his lips.

"What did I say about shutting up!" Ema yelled.

Klavier just laughed as she exited the room in an angry fashion.

From her own room, Trucy couldn't help but notice the commotion going on down the hall and the way Ema looked rather riled up.

"What happened, Detective?" she asked innocently.

All Trucy received was a very colourful vocabulary that had Klavier's name stuck at the end from Ema.

Not wanting to ask anymore, the younger girl just walked back to her room.

* * *

Much like Klavier, Ema put her usual sunglasses on for the day. Even after breakfast Ema wouldn't dare go within three feet of Klavier due to the fact that he might be dead the next second if he passed the line of her personal space.

They were all just waiting for Mystic Maya herself by the front of the mansion. Phoenix, Trucy and Pearl had decided to tag along for the fun of it.

"Sorry I took a while," Maya was looking as bright as ever, "The elders chastised me into wearing '_clothes that befitted the Master_.'"

They all just laughed at Maya's impersonation of Kurain's elders before heading off around the village.

"Kurain is really small, so we can all just walk around to see everything," Pearl told.

Ema nodded. She was never used to such a small place like this seeing how she was raised in big fast-paced cities like L.A. It was peaceful and relaxing—even the air seemed cleaner seeing how they were past all the industrial cities and closer to the mountain side.

"So how do you like Kurain Village?" Maya asked, though her question was more or less directed at Klavier who was currently walking in the front of the group with her.

"It's very peaceful and serene. Very beautiful," Klavier stared back at Maya, "Much like yourself, Fräulein Maya."

Her small hand placed itself over her cheek as they washed with color. Maya was completely swooned over with Klavier's presence.

Clinging onto Klavier's arm, she smiled from ear to ear, "You know Klavier. I know this great place that sells really good noodles!"

Both Ema and Pearl frowned at the image displayed in front of them—both for their own reason's of course. While Pearl was having an internal battle with herself say that Maya will belong to Phoenix no matter what, Ema was just angry that Klavier was flirting at a time like this—well that was what she kept telling herself.

"Mystic Maya," Pearl pouted, "What are you doing? You should be walking with Mr. Nick." For a girl of seventeen, her fantasies were still like her nine year-old self.

Still clinging onto Klavier with both arm, Maya turned her head around, "I've been that that old fart for too long. I don't want him to start rubbing off on me. Hehe!"

Phoenix who was currently walking with Trucy at the back of the group frowned, "Thirty-four is not old."

Maya just stuck out her tongue childishly before turning her attention back to Klavier.

"So what is this _Kurain Channelling Technique _that I keep hearing about?" Klavier couldn't help but ask. It felt nice to be loved like this once in a while unlike Ema who could thrash at him at any moment in time—even if it was just for his looks and reputation.

"Maybe I can show you when we get back at he mansion." Maya smiled, "Any dead people that you want to talk too?"

"Dead people?" Klavier didn't understand.

Ema groaned. For someone who was supposed to be the Master of some sacred technique, Maya seemed like every other girl out there at this rate. The woman was supposed to be a role model for her village and yet here Maya was leaning head on Klavier's shoulder—a position most girls would die for.

Ema usually didn't care seeing how many of Klavier's girlfriends would usually be at his office when she was delivering evidence, or even after work when she just happens to pass by a woman waiting for Klavier outside the building. She didn't care that Maya was clinging onto him. Ema was _used_ to this. She was just thoroughly annoyed seeing how she would even be seeing this kind of display on her long weekend. Or was it because Klavier had promised the weekend to her and only her?

Ema just rubbed both sides of her temples—she was thinking too much on something that didn't even matter. Klavier could go disappear off the face of the Earth for all she cared. She sighed.

"Ahh, Ema, you look down. You should be having fun."

Interrupted from her train of thought, Ema looked up to see the face of the person in front of her.

"Who says I'm not having fun, Klavier?" the sarcasm in her voice was definitely not helping her own mood.

Klavier chuckled. It seemed he had finally gotten away from Maya's grip.

Ema looked from side to side. Where did everyone go?

"While you were off thinking to yourself, everyone got hungry and went to eat." Klavier explained knowing that look on her face, "They're at that noodle stand over there."

Ema looked at the direction Klavier' had pointed out, and sure enough Maya and the rest were stuffing themselves to their heart's content.

Still waiting for Ema to answer, Klavier ran his hand through his blonde hair, "Are you hungry?"

Ema shook her head, "No I don't think so. Why don't you join the others? I think I'll check around town by myself." Ema sighed inwardly. What was wrong with her today?

Klavier grinned, "No, I think I'll just stick around with you. Noodles just aren't my thing."

"What, too rich and glimmerous for such low-class food?" Ema scoffed.

"No, but like I said: I'll just stick around with you."

Ema exhaled deeply and began walking again, but this time with Klavier tagging along.

Trees flourished everywhere except the narrow roads of the village. You could actually hear birds chirping compared to the honking cars of busy streets.

Ema sighed dreamily, "You know, it's actually pretty nice here."

Klavier smiled, "Well it looks like you've lightened up."

"Sorry about the grumpy mood swing earlier," Ema laughed.

"Don't worry about it."

Most of the time, Ema hated the silence, but right now it was actually comforting in its own way.

"So…" Klavier began, "What happened to Herr Edgeworth and his fiancée?" Klavier hadn't talked to Ema much during that week due to work so the weekend-get-away sufficed for their temporary separation.

"They went back to Germany earlier this week," Ema told, lacing her fingers together by her back. Her eyes continued to stare at their natural surroundings.

"Did you meet Edgeworth during your high school days?" Klavier asked.

"Yeah, I met him when a…personal case happened." Klavier probably knew about it one way or another. It was on the news everywhere when they had caught the mass murder. Ema wanted to spare him the details. She never did like looking back at those darker times in her life.

"I'm sorry," Klavier expected Edgeworth to be the prosecutor of that murder case.

"It's alright," Ema smiled towards Klavier, "I've moved on long ago.."

"Now that I think about it, what was that dream about earlier?"

Ema laughed, "What's with the twenty questions?"

Klavier gave soft chuckle, "Sorry, just curious." His ran his hand through his hair one more time in embarrassment, "So what was the dream about?"

Ema gave a mischievous grin, "It's a secret!"

"Oh come on," he pouted, trying to give the most irresistible face—sadly it didn't work on Ema.

"Just a nightmare. That's all I'm going to say," Ema admitted, "It's weird actually—I never expected nightmares to happen at my age."

"Nightmares can happen to anyone Fräulein," Klavier assured with a smirk.

Ema tilted her head, "True." The two of them had long stopped walking and were only standing in front of each other.

"You're actually very different from the many women I've met," Klavier told with a playful grin on his face, "And believe me—I've met my share of women travelling around the world."

"I take pride not conforming with society," Ema grinned back, "If I had not known better I'd actually think you're trying to hit on me Klavier Gavin."

"Ha, Ha, and Ha!" Klavier snorted as he forced his laughed.

Ema just giggled, "Come on, let's head back."

Klavier just nodded and continued their conversation as they headed back to the others. The two had spent most of the afternoon wandering around the outskirts of town that they hadn't even noticed how much time had actually passed by. It seemed when they had found the others, everyone was already back at the front of the Fey manor.

"Hey guys," Ema waved at the others, "Sorry we wandered off on our own."

"Don't worry, we weren't too worried," there was a certain glint in Trucy's eye that Ema didn't trust.

Klavier looked at his watch, "I think Fräulein Skye and myself should be leaving soon."

Pearl frowned, "Aww…why so soon?"

"Don't worry about it Pearly. They'll be back soon," Maya assured.

"Well, we just need to pack up and all before leaving." Ema stated.

"Will you guys still stay for dinner?" Trucy couldn't help but ask.

"Only if Fräulein Maya will allow us," Klavier smiled. Ema just gave a look of disapproval as soon as she saw that familiar glint in his eyes.

"Of course. Both of you have to stay for dinner." Maya told much to Pearl's glee.

"If the Fräulein suggests it, I think we should. Right, Ema?" Klavier smiled turning towards Ema.

"O-of course we'll stay," Ema smiled automatically. She didn't want to disappoint Pearl or Maya by leaving too early and taking away Klavier's presence for them.

"Yay!" Pearl clapped out of sheer joy, "Supper should be ready soon, so let's all wait in the manor."

"Oh, Ema," Maya took the said girl's arm dragging her to the side, "I need to talk to you."

"Uhh, sure." Ema didn't really know what to say, but agreeing seemed best.

While the others went inside, Maya made sure everyone was out of earshot before speaking up.

"So sorry about earlier. Pearl and Trucy explained everything to me." Maya apologized.

"W-what are you talking about?" Ema didn't understand.

"When I took all of Klavier's attention earlier…you were jealous right?"

Ema just gawked at her, "W-WHAT?!"

"I mean you seemed a little upset when we were going around town. The others didn't really notice but I asked the others about it when you left with Klavier." Maya smiled innocently, "You two have my full support."

Ema stood there. Silence filled the air for a moment before a nervous laughter came out of Ema's lips.

"We—as in Klavier and I—are _not_ together. Okay?" Ema was stammering. This was not happening, "He's just a_ friend_. More like a co-worker, well he _is_ a co-worker, but that's not the point! I would _never_ consider going out with the guy."

"Oh you really should lie to yourself like that, but I guess this is what Nick meant about denial."

"D-denial?!" Ema tried her best to control her anger, "I am _not_ in denial!"

"Are you really sure? I mean even if you might not like him _that_ way, you must be attracted to him," Maya folded her arms looking at her with an interrogating look, "I mean try asking yourself: Do I like him?"

Ema stayed silent, her cheeks began to feel warm at the question. There was a brief staring contest before Ema gave up with a sigh, "He is_ little _good-looking…"

Maya grinned, "Ahh, the first step to find love. A physical chemistry."

Ema tried not to give her words much thought, but she was failing miserably, "He's like my boss. It would be weird."

"What fun is love when it's just like any plain romance. I say the little quirks is what makes it interesting," Maya tapped her shoulder playfully; "You have had boyfriends before right?"

Ema nodded, "Yes, but they're nothing like _him_. Maybe a little…but…ugh!" Ema began massaging her temples. She usually didn't give this much thought about things like this.

Maya just laughed, "A first for everything."

"I thought you liked him."

Maya shook her head with a grin on her lips, "As much as he is my type, you two look much better together. Plus I'm the Master of Kurain. I think I need a man who's more laid back like this village."

Ema just smiled, "Let's just go for dinner. I've had enough talking about that glimmerous fop."

"Glimmerous?"

Ema shrugged as they went inside the manor. It seemed Ema and Klavier would have to drive through the night.

* * *

"Auf Wiedersehen, Fräuleins!" Klavier gave his winning smile towards the three girls through his rolled-down car window.

"See you all soon!" Ema smiled through her window. Maya gave a quick wink causing Ema to scowl.

"Hopefully we can meet again!" Pearl gave a small wave.

Klavier soon started up the car and he and Ema were off into the bumpy road. It only took a while before the reached smoother paved roads and soon enough they were at the highway.

Minutes ticked by and the sun soon set, leaving the night to blanket over the open roads. Ema could feel herself getting sleepy with the hypnotising rumble of the car's engine and Klavier's soft breathing. Not wanting to sleep, Ema tinkered with the knobs of the radio until she got a proper signal.

"Tune into 99.9," Klavier suggested. The two hardly exchanged words when they entered the car, so it startled Ema slightly.

"Sure," changing the stations, Ema finally reached the one Klavier had suggested. She suddenly frowned as soon as she heard a familiar tune, "Guilty Love?" Ema groaned. Hadn't the Gavinners broken up months ago?

Klavier chuckled, "What? It was one of my best songs."

Ema just folded her arms and shook her head. Klavier was egotistical as always. At least it was much better than the silence.

"Fun trip we had, don't you think?" Klavier grinned. His pale eyes still staring at the road ahead of him despite the lack of vehicles.

"Very…eventful," Ema flushed as she remembered Maya's words. Thank god Klavier couldn't see her face.

Klavier laughed, "Well you hardly even paid attention when the Fräulein was giving us the tour of her village."

Ema frowned, "I-I was lost in thought."

"About me?" he joked. Sadly he didn't know how right he was.

"Pfft! No way," Ema denied.

Klavier just laughed.

The ride went faster than Ema had expected despite the slow beginning. Soon enough they were back in L.A.—then her apartment.

"Thanks for the trip Klavier," she smiled, quickly snatching her white bag from the back seat that contained all her belongings.

"You're always welcome, Ema," Klavier said in his all too musical voice.

Ema gave a faint laugh, but couldn't help but get caught up in his pale eyes. She had never noticed how clear they were—it wasn't like the sky or the ocean. It was peaceful hue that reminded her something for safe and familiar somehow. Her fist tightened against the white bag that was resting on her lap.

"Ema…" Klavier whispered in the silence, one hand on the steering wheel the other resting on the back of Ema's seat. He knew that look in her eyes, but it was only natural for him to just follow his own instincts.

He was leaning in closer much too close for comfort. It didn't help that her eyes were beginning to close as a reflex. Her heart beat began to accelerate—her breath coming short. Her body was getting lost in the moment, but all too suddenly Maya's words ran across her head:

"_I mean try asking yourself: Do I like him?"_

Ema jerked before leaning back swiftly—before his lips could even brush against hers—her tense hand fumbling to find the handle of the car before it began slightly relaxing as soon as it was in the palm of her hand.

The heat on her face was rising much too quickly for comfort causing her head to spin, "I-I-I got to go. See you at work!"

Klavier just gave an awkward smile and began to laugh slightly in an attempt to erase the tension. Why did she pull back so suddenly? "G-goodbye. I guess?"

"Later Klavier." Ema all too gratefully got out of the car already set to walk into the apartment building.

Klavier started the engines once again and sped off. It wasn't long before he parked his car at the side of the road. He rested his head on the steering wheel giving himself a bit of time to sort out his thoughts before driving off again towards the direction of his condo.

Ema's face was still flushed when she opened the door to her small complex, there was only one thing running through her mind. What she didn't know was that he was thinking the exact same thing…

_What was __that__?_

* * *

Please review!


End file.
